


【润智】Chase

by Wureswe



Series: 完结 [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wureswe/pseuds/Wureswe





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

 

人生而不平等。

由父母决定的基因，由基因决定的性别，由性别决定的体力、相貌、才能，由这些决定的前程。

有人生来就注定活在聚光灯下。

松本润进事务所那天，几个Jr.的少年在练舞室一角远远打量他，偶尔能听见稚嫩的嗓音夹杂着吸气声，咬着“社长”“特优生”之类的字眼，不知包含了多少艳羡。

前段时间事务所和他家人联系时，曾经提起过现在日本还没有特别受欢迎的男性Omega偶像。社长似乎很看好他，为他进事务所开了一路绿灯。松本眨眨眼睛吞吞口水，朝那边挥挥手，咧了个自认为最灿烂的笑容。

一口肆意生长的小白牙。

 

也许是长久的锁国保持了基因的完整性，与他国提前2~4岁不同，日本人通常直到20岁成人后才会开始分化出显性性征，在那之前，只能根据个人身材相貌和体能来大致判断是Alpha、Beta、Omega中哪一种性别。

不过听惯了身边人说润君好可爱好可爱以后一定会是个漂亮的Omega，松本也就把自己的未来定格在Omega上。

反正现今社会已经没有Omega=生育工具的差别思想，即使受限于基础能力，无法根绝招聘时的性别差别对待，但演艺圈还没听说有因为是Omega就不能火的先例。况且当Omega也没什么不好，周围的人都会或多或少对他爱护些，就算做错了什么，只要笑一笑，对方也会因为看自己可爱就原谅自己。

 

人生而不平等。

就好像与注定就会成为Alpha的樱井翔不同的，经常与他们两人混在一起的二宫和也还有相叶雅纪——不管脑袋多灵活性格多沉稳，也没有翔君的精英气质。

二宫瞥了松本一眼：“反正你就觉得你们翔君天下第一好是吧，等着瞧吧，最后谁能成为Alpha可还不一定呢。”

松本双手背在身后，翘了翘脚尖，没泼他冷水。

不管是Alpha还是Omega都是稀有性别，Jr.里面被公认会成为Alpha的也就那么几个人。泷泽秀明和樱井翔是分别和他们走得近的。另外还有一个和二宫相熟的，现在正在京都演舞台剧，松本不认识，顶多就偶尔从其他人口中听见那么一两句，说大野君的舞台剧如何如何，也只是传闻，耳畔轻拂而过，留不下什么痕迹。

松本在事务所里呆了段时间，朋友说多不多说少不少，但都不是特别亲近，唯独喜欢缠着樱井。

上节目时他跟樱井开玩笑开得狠了，周围便会有人过来拍他的头：“你冷静点好不好，事务所可是不允许自家艺人结番的。”

 

作为贩卖梦想的偶像，保持个人声誉再重要不过。事务所在一开始的工作合同里就白纸黑字写得清清楚楚：严禁事务所内出道艺人结番。

尤其是他们这几个未来很可能结成组合出道的人，管束得就更严厉些。现在还是青涩的、性别都未分化的少年，周遭的大人们总是一而再再而三地嘱咐提醒，告诫他们以后踩进爱情深坑前一定要掂量好自己轻重，免得一脚下去万劫不复，还会让支持自己的粉丝们失望。

但这样的话，对根本不知道爱情滋味的少年人说，谁也不会理解。他们没经历过磕得头破血流的痛，只是懵懂地将那句条文背下来，然后抛开那个未来伴侣的模糊印象，憧憬着眼前的出道。

至少松本是这样的。

 

泷泽跟他们一起活动时间长了，流言也起来了，传得有模有样，说这几个人就要结成组合出道。二宫和樱井偶尔会凑在一起严肃地谈着什么。

然后出道日真的来了。5个人，作为“嵐”，在夏威夷檀香山的邮轮上，出道了。

大野智，樱井翔，相叶雅纪，二宫和也，还有他松本润。

有的记者偷偷嚼嘴皮子，问泷泽怎么不在。

二宫晕着船，相叶紧张得要命，樱井倒是还好点，摄像机一撤下去，表情还是前段时间那样严肃。剩下一个大野智，被海上烈阳晃得眉头紧皱，看着有些吓人。

松本也不是没见过大野，原本二宫就在他面前提过大野的事，从京都回来以后也偶尔擦肩而过几次，但那时候大野似乎正在专注和其他人的组合。他们之间的交流顶多也只有略显生疏的问好，以及摄像机前少有的几句交流。

大野就是那些稀少的、据说一定会成为Alpha的人之一。那些“据说”“似乎”里，有的说的是他歌舞方面的才华，有的是些跟编舞老师对着干的流言，还有些是传他和之前那个组合成员的闲话。

松本偷偷摸摸借着余光打量比自己年长三岁的前辈，海风吹得眼睛直花。大野也是眯着双眼，随意拨弄两下头发，静静望着远处海平线，不知道想些什么。

Alpha也是千人千面吧，有翔君那样开朗些的，也有大野桑这样冷淡的。松本在心里下着结论。

感觉不太好相处啊——

他还在胡思乱想，大野却突然有所觉察似的扭头对上他的视线。

不管是哪种Alpha，相貌总是很出众的，松本看着对方的清秀眉眼，想咧嘴笑笑，鼻子一抽，突然觉得海风里裹着丝淡淡的香气。极淡的一缕，像活物一样主动钻进他鼻子里。

松本有些疑惑地又吸了几下，再没闻到什么气味。他摸摸鼻尖，明明说不出那是什么味道，却莫名其妙仿佛缠住他大脑，令人无法不去在意。

他再抬头，大野已经转回去继续看海了。

 

从夏威夷回来后，某家杂志采访，把他们几个带去了一家小拉面店。

摄像师指示的位子是3对2围着张方桌坐一圈，二宫扯着大野坐下，剩下三人便坐在另一边。年长的两个点的豚骨酱油先端上来，樱井那碗里多了几片叉烧。

等着其余的面上桌期间，二宫一直在和大野窃窃私语，大野抿着嘴安静听着，食指时不时擦过鼻尖，偶尔被二宫逗笑了，也只是回应一两句。相叶正在研究菜单，松本向樱井搭话，樱井被夹在他们二人中间，似乎是被面的香气勾得馋了，说几句话看两眼自己那碗面。

松本正好坐在大野对面，他并不是很饿，喝了两口汤，抬眼往对面瞧瞧。大野举着汤勺，里面盛着几根面和一点汤。明明面都放了好一会儿，大野还是小心翼翼地吹了几口气，放进嘴里，一下子笑得眉眼弯弯，很小声地自言自语了一声“啊好吃”，有小小的虎牙露出尖来。

吃得很幸福的样子。

松本不自觉看了他好一会儿，才慢吞吞夹了面咽下去。

似乎好吃了些。

 

刚刚出道，基本所有的活动都是五个人一起参加的。私下里没什么交流，但上的谈话节目多了，松本也慢慢搞清楚了大野面无表情不是因为他生性冷淡，而是单纯的什么都没在想而已。

大野也不端着什么前辈的架子，也不是真的和传闻里一样傲气冲天，别说生气了，连吐槽都少有尖锐的，总是安静地坐在一边，会主动过去跟他说话的也只有二宫一个人，有人跟他聊天他大部分时间都是聆听，没有人找他他也可以自己玩他的指甲静静过上好长时间。

大野的确和其他Alpha不一样，这个年纪的Alpha大多是骄傲而乐于领导众人的。大野却是连选队长都推来推去，最后靠猜拳才决定下来。

可Beta又没有他那样的相貌或者才能，Omega则很容易受别人影响，被其他人带偏步调。

这问题偶尔会被谈话节目的主持人们问起，大野自己只是无辜地笑笑，说他也不知道，然后不了了之。

直到大野20岁生日那天，他家人和经纪人陪着一起去了医院给他做性别鉴定。

他们回来时团员们正在休息室等着录接下来的节目，经纪人推门走进来，带着一脸微妙的表情，领着一如既往表情淡然的大野。

二宫先凑上去问：“什么情况？果然还是Alpha吗？”

大野摇摇头，直接回答了：“Omega。不过好像和别的Omega不太一样，我没怎么听懂。”

房间里众人听见他说Omega，本来还愣了下，又看他还是那个仿佛游离在状况外的大野智，都笑着喊了几嗓子“喂喂喂”。

经纪人把话接过去，叹了口气道：“大野君的确是Omega，但按照医生的话说，大野君的腺体发育不完全，作为Omega来说可能不太好。”

其他人这才严肃起来。樱井皱眉：“腺体发育不完全？”

“对。所有的人在性别分化前都处于腺体发育期，腺体直接关系到显性性征，也就是生育方面的身体功能。腺体发育不完全，说明大野君的身体在判断该成长为Alpha还是Omega的阶段出现了偏差，所以20岁之前大野君明显呈现Alpha的特性，其实是对他原本Omega性别分化造成了阻碍。”

大野直接打断他：“简单来说就是我本人没什么信息素、闻不到信息素、也没法生孩子啦，不是很好吗？事务所管的又很严。以后就不用担心有的没的了。”

团员四人都呆了一瞬，二宫猛拍他脑袋一下，嗓音很尖利：“你是不是傻啊？！事务所管的是内部结番又不是让你一辈子不谈恋爱结婚！就算是Beta也得靠信息素判断对方适不适合自己，闻不到信息素你以后怎么找对象啊？！”

大野揉了揉被打的地方，扁了扁嘴：“这又不是病，就是身体机构出了点问题，我又不在乎。再说不会被信息素影响不是挺方便的吗？以后不会影响工作啊。”

见他这样云淡风轻，二宫不禁哑火。有电视台的工作人员来提醒到时间了。经纪人叮嘱了大野几句，很可惜地看了他最后一眼，也走出了门。

下了节目，樱井和二宫把大野拉到一边，轮流问他医生说了什么注意事项。

“热潮期和其他Omega一样吗？”

“说是周期会长许多，也不会受太多影响，可以照常活动。”

“标记方法呢？”

“没提，应该是和别人一样吧。”大野摸摸颈边。

“抑制剂呢？”

“给我批了些，——啊、对了，医生说反正我的信息素少到别人闻不到，所以只要根据自己热潮期变化随便吃点就好了。”

二宫和樱井对视一眼，都叹了口气。相叶把大野拉过去，很好奇地问他性别鉴定的过程。松本则是完全不明白为什么别人都这么严肃。

一个没有信息素，说不定还保留了性别分化前些许Alpha特征的Omega，在他们有限的人生经验里还从来没遇见过，也预想不到这样的特殊性会对他们各自的人生造成什么影响。

 

大野这个特殊性别的消息很快通过各种各样的媒体传开了。有的主持人在节目上开玩笑说你们队长这么特别也许接下来成员到20岁时也会出点意外的结果呢。

结果第二年樱井安定地拿着Alpha的鉴定结果踏上了大人的阶梯。

接下来是相叶，他鉴定的结果是Beta，回来以后见到樱井便哇哇叫起来：“翔酱你信息素味道好呛！自我主张太强烈啦你吃点抑制剂好不好！”

樱井当Alpha当了一年还没被嫌弃过信息素的味道，脸红脖子粗地跟他理论半天，最后由经纪人证明是相叶对信息素味道比普通Beta敏感许多，给樱井暂且喂了片抑制剂，争论才告一段落。

二宫和松本正在沙发上看着漫画互怼，互相对着碎碎念“你才会变成Omega你全家都是Omega”，二宫突然就朝远处翻杂志的大野嚎了一嗓子：“大叔你看他，他嫌弃Omega。”

松本还没说话，大野就轻声笑了笑：“没关系啦。”

他顿了顿，又加了一句：“你们两个变成什么性别都很可爱吧。”

旁边的樱井和相叶都“噗嗤”了一声。

二宫像是害羞了，扬着嘴角含着笑意朝大野吼：“烦死了看你的杂志去！”

 

其实这时候松本的身段早已抽得老高，性格上的稚嫩还没脱干净，但言辞间已经有了些锋利的痕迹。

如果没有那次意外，也许他会开开心心成长到20岁，和二宫一同接受性别鉴定，然后领着Alpha的结果回来继续开开心心地过他的日子。

但也许有些事情，从当年邮轮上那次对视开始便成为了命中注定。

 

事件起因是节目上一个简单的游戏。对决双方站在面粉堆中间两个塑料桶上面互推，掉下去那个灰头土脸还得接受惩罚游戏。

樱井抽签抽到跟相叶对决，很没有Alpha气质地只坚持了5秒钟便被推下去，头上面粉还没拍净，便被拉去套了丝袜。

松本看樱井扭曲的苦哈哈脸，暗暗想着绝对不能输。

他抽签抽到的对手是大野，双方站到塑料桶上，僵持了一会儿，松本先施力推过去。

大野呲牙咧嘴做着鬼脸，他底盘很稳，几乎要把松本拉到他那边，最后两个人推搡了半天，松本一使劲，大野扯着他手臂，双双掉了下去。

面粉挥挥扬扬起了一大片白雾，一旁应援的人纷纷避让开，主持人还很尽责地喊着：“谁赢了？谁先掉下去了？”

直到粉尘散得能看出人影了，众人才凑上前去，二宫猛地叫起来：“润君你干什么呢？！”

 

 

从被拉起来到送去医院的过程，松本记得并不是很清楚。

相叶和樱井陪着他去的医院，医生给他打完安定剂后，他们两个七嘴八舌地说着松本和大野在那堆面粉里紧紧抱着，其他人看见的时候松本的牙正埋进大野作为Omega最脆弱的地方，当时怎么拉都难以让松本撒手之类的事情。

松本是真的不知道自己干了什么，他只记得自己被大野拉到他那边，他为了保持平衡抱住了大野的腰，脸刚好埋到他颈窝里，然后就闻到一阵很熟悉的甜香——

医生打断他：“你说你闻到的香气很熟悉？”

松本仔细回忆了一下：“也不是，但之前的确闻到过一样的味道，大概就那么一次，也不知道为什么就记住了。”

医生沉默了片刻，道：“你去做一下性别鉴定吧。”

相叶和樱井都愣了：“可是他还没成年……”

医生摇摇头：“先去做性别鉴定，如果结果和我的预想一致的话，事情就可以解释清楚了。”

几个人都莫名其妙，等鉴定完，更加莫名其妙地拿着“松本润 19岁 Alpha”的结果回来了。

医生看了看证明书，又看看松本：“你刚才说你是和一位Omega接触以后才出现的症状？”

松本点头：“对。”

“恭喜你，那位Omega就是你的命运番。以后你们俩好好相处吧。”

松本吓傻了。

樱井先反应过来，连忙开口问道：“医生，他刚刚鉴定出结果，又是19岁提前分化，是不是哪里不对劲，才会让您误会了？”

相叶也磕磕巴巴地接话：“对啊、命运番不是传说里才有的那种，和童话故事一样吗？怎么会这么巧就发生在我们这几个人中间啊？”

“首先，命运番没有那么稀少，只是作为基数的Alpha和Omega的人数比较少，所以大众的认知度不够高而已。另外，除了命运番的信息素接触外，没有其他能够加速性别分化的要素。虽然分化前人体无法感知信息素，但命运番之间信息素可以互相影响。”

医生指了指松本：“你刚才说之前闻过你的Omega的信息素的味道，可能那个时候你的身体发育还不能完全解释这种气味的来源，所以只把它当成一种难以忘怀的香气处理了。但是刚刚你与对方的腺体接触过近，导致分化加速以及情绪失控，所以才会出现记忆空白的症状。”

松本还是呆愣的，隔了好半晌，才僵硬地问道：“那我接下来该怎么办？”

“回去跟你的Omega好好谈谈。命运番也可以选择不结番，跟其他人在一起。你们都还年轻，不要压力太大。”

医生想了想，说道：“不过，因为你是被强制催化了性别分化，如果到成年为止不能和你的Omega结番，会引发荷尔蒙紊乱，可能会比较辛苦。”

 

松本迷迷瞪瞪地来，浑浑沌沌地走。

相叶和樱井两个坐在前面座位窃窃私语，偶尔很担心地回头看看他。

回到休息室，二宫陪着大野坐在房间角落的沙发上，大野脖子上缠着圈绷带，见他们三人回来，很没心没肺地“哦”了一声，权当打招呼。

他似乎并不对突然被咬了一口的事有什么怨气。相叶问：“leader没事吧？”

二宫替他回答了：“没，润君咬的时候没啥技术，光咬到皮了，对腺体没啥影响。”

他很狡黠地朝站在后面的松本笑笑：“好可惜啊，再差一点大叔就是你的人了。”

大野笑着推了他肩膀一下，抬头看向松本：“医生说什么了？”

松本脑子里有很多话转着圈绕到嘴边又高速转回去，嘴唇开开合合几次，最后干巴巴蹦出来一句：“医生说我们是命运番。”

樱井背影一僵，相叶肩膀一缩，二宫慢慢睁大双眼。

大野那双八字眉略凑近了些，很困惑的样子：“……所以呢？”


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

松本那个本来就没怎么在思考的脑袋被大野这么一句话问晕了。

是啊，他们是命运番，所以呢？

他还卡着壳，大野慢吞吞地继续开口道：“命运番是不是就是那个…………闻了信息素就不受大脑控制的那个？”

是不是在什么AV的设定里出现过？他转头问二宫，被红着耳朵的无性别少年狠狠拍了下头：“那不是设定是真实存在的好不好？是啦、命运番的确是由信息素控制的，闻到以后就基本没得跑了那种。”

大野不解地歪头：“……可是我又闻不到信息素。”

陷入看戏状态的樱井和相叶抬头看向松本，最年少的Alpha听了这话也像是有些脱力：“我闻得到大野桑你的信息素。”

“那不也只是刚才离得太近才一时失控的吗？没关系啦、对气味那么敏感的相叶酱都基本闻不到我的信息素。下次我多吃点抑制剂，不会再影响你了。”

松本也分不清自己是松了口气还是有些不满，抿起嘴小声说：“我不是那个意思。”

“再说，只靠信息素就决定一生的伴侣也太不靠谱了。”大野没深究他的话，自顾自说下去：“彼此又不是很了解。……松本桑也没那么喜欢我对吧？”

松本怔住，二宫及时地插话进来：“你别说得好像事情都是松本桑的错一样，你自己怎么想的？”

大野一歪头，仿佛很认真地想了想：“啊，我也没那么喜欢松本桑的。”

二宫没憋住，被他表情逗得笑起来。松本也“喂！”了一声，咧着嘴走过去推了推大野肩膀。

“不就是这么回事吗？”大野任由他推了两下，单方面总结道：“总共又没认识多久，就随随便便因为不能由自己决定的什么＇命运番＇搞得很严肃似的，没必要吧。事务所又不会允许的。别在意了。”

松本见他真的没什么特别的想法，终于把那一口他自己都不知道吊在嗓子眼里多久的气喘匀了。

他毕竟只是个19岁便被强行安进大人分类格的少年，别说未来伴侣了，连正式和谁交往的经验都没有，让他现在就去承担起一个Alpha的责任照顾Omega建立一个家庭，实在是太沉重了些。

话题停顿在这地方，休息室里空气不上不下地凝滞着。二宫摸了把脸，略不满的语气：“啊——啊，这样我们五个人里面就剩我一个没分化的了——润君你怎么能抛下我偷跑啊——”

他捂着脸很纠结的样子，双腿缩到沙发上倒在一边：“我有预感我会变成Omega啊——我不要啊——”

其他人被逗笑了，相叶替唯一的Omega吐槽：“你怎么这么嫌弃Omega啊？Omega又没什么不好。”

二宫把手放下来，表情有些丧：“Omega是没什么不好，但是很容易被别人影响，如果要当Omega我宁可和大野桑一样闻不到信息素。”

于是讨论向“论Omega身份的好与坏”方向进行下去，松本和大野的事情像是被刻意掀过一篇，消失得无声无息。

 

松本刚刚分化，还没有显露出什么特殊的气质，顶多还控制不好信息素的放出量。然而过了段时间，当时医生说的“荷尔蒙紊乱”的问题便显现了出来。

那一年的松本活得像个海胆，逮谁刺谁。曾经和他走得近的樱井选择回避，二宫和相叶选择尽量不去踩他雷区，大野本来就不主动招惹他，也没什么交集。

年轻气盛的Alpha漂亮得有如妖孽一般。艳红的嘴唇雪白的皮肤深邃的轮廓，明明还是未成年，却已经沾染了俗世的烟火气，无比迅速地栽进缤纷繁杂的成人世界里。

迎接完新的一年，横滨演唱会结束后，他们五人被工作人员和Jr.们簇拥着送去庆功会，吃饱喝足后又跑到卡拉OK开二次会。松本还没到20岁，但这时候他与年长几岁的共演者的恋爱正处于岌岌可危的阶段，喝不了闷酒，便一个人坐到包间角落里，很沧桑地灌着麦茶。

大野不知什么时候凑到他身边——也对，他本来就不喜欢闹腾，要是没有他估计这角落里塞的应该就是大野了。

松本漫无边际地想着，又咽下一口茶水。

包厢里深沉紫色的灯光掺着远处电视屏幕上不住变幻的画面光线，一群人喝得太欢快，已经不是唱歌而是在鬼哭狼嚎，吵吵嚷嚷。

松本远远看着他们，恍惚间产生了一种自己是个局外人的错觉。

——一个人也挺好的。他有些赌气地想着。

没人陪着也挺好的。怎么都是活着，为什么非得改变自己去配合别人的生活。

他沉浸在自己的世界里，没有留意到大野突然伸出手按住他眉间，一个激灵回过神来，那股熟悉的温和的乳香缓缓流淌进他鼻腔。

松本看向年长的Omega，紫色光线正好泼了一个光点过来，映得大野发梢耳畔在昏暗角落里显出清晰的形状。

大野微凉的指尖用力压了压松本眉头，慢慢地、慢慢地笑出了一个小虎牙。

Omega的信息素里裹着微醺醉意，松本有些无奈：“大野桑，你忘记吃抑制剂了吗？”

“……嗯？”大野反应很迟缓，似乎很认真地回忆了一番，又咧开嘴点点头：“……是忘了。”

这态度太堂堂正正了，松本都不知道应不应该发火。

“……大野桑，你有点身为偶像的自觉性好吗？按时吃抑制剂是对自己和他人负责。”

大野皱了皱鼻子，胡乱地点头嗯了几声，不知道是不是真的听进去了。

他手指尖还按在松本眉间，像什么动画的某个对决镜头。那股淡淡的温热的香气缠住松本鼻尖，他回想起很久之前医生对自己说的那句“命运番的信息素会互相影响”，不由得产生了些挫败感。

现实是只有大野的信息素会单方面影响他。

还是在这种如果说出口大概会显得要多没用就没用的事情上。

被恋人甩了，然后由命运番的Omega来安抚他，这位Omega先生不仅喝醉了，还闻不到他的信息素，只靠他的神情变化就猜到他的失意。

太逊了吧松本润。他在心里吐槽自己。

他还没开口说什么，大野已经垂下手指，拍了拍他肩膀：“松本桑，别太勉强自己啦。”

年轻人就要有年轻人的样子。大野口齿不清地说着，脑袋一点点沉下去。

不不不你自己也是还不到23岁的纯正年轻人吧。松本吐了槽，眼看着大野要大头朝下栽到沙发下面去，伸手把他的脑袋捞过来按在自己肩膀上。

不过多时，靠在他肩上的青年已经睡沉了，清浅的鼻息抚在他脖颈，偶尔吹动几根发丝，痒得狠。

那阵温和的香气像被充足晾晒过的毛毯，柔柔地裹住他心脏。

 

几个月过去。二宫过了20岁生日，撅着老高的嘴把Omega的证明书团吧团吧扔到休息室角落，躺到沙发上把头埋进靠垫里。

大野走过去把纸团捡起来铺平，相叶接过去收好放进医院发放的病例文件夹里，樱井和松本刚才被经纪人劝出了房间，说是二宫刚分化完可能对Alpha的气味敏感些，让他们等二宫吃的抑制剂起了作用再回来。

大野坐到二宫旁边，团起来避世的Omega屁股拱了拱，给他让出点地方。

大野没说话，只是手伸到二宫T恤下面，挠了挠他肚子，紧接着被恶狠狠一爪子拍了下去。相叶拉了把椅子坐到二宫面前。团队里唯一的Beta对信息素比Omega还要敏感，被空气中浓郁的失望带动，也耷拉着肩膀眉眼，比二宫还难受的模样。

二宫曾经和大野提起过他想做影视相关的工作。一般的Omega容易被现场氛围影响，失去自我主张，或者被其他人的意见压倒，并不适合在那种环境下工作。

好在二宫的郁闷并没持续多久，一个星期以后，他发表了“从今天开始不仅我的人生我做主而且我还要用力影响别人”的宣言，开始朝着祸害别人的方向一路狂奔。

松本并不知道比自己大几个月的少年正经历着的心境变化。这时候他也快要正式成年，那些浮躁的尖锐的情绪也稍稍圆滑了些。

到他生日那天，比他年长的四个人全像高中生准备文化祭似的露着白牙笑得合不拢嘴给他庆生。

这么吐槽的松本润本人也嘴咧得像个5岁的刚从幼儿园老师那里得到人生第一朵小红花的小朋友。

轮到大野递给他礼物，松本看着对面的人一脸严肃地闭眼嘟嘴拱啊拱地凑上来，心里有那么一点纠结。

一方面他想着这人怎么身为Omega就这么没防备，一方面他现在肾上腺素上头看着人家抹得亮闪闪的嘴唇在认真考虑亲上去的后果。

亲一下不犯法吧？

气氛好像还能更活跃一点，没坏处吧？

他脑子里几个想法连轴转了几圈，最后擦了擦嘴，踮着脚亲了大野额头一下。

Omega独特的香气混着些许发间汗水气味和洗发水清香，横冲直撞往他鼻子里钻。

他退开后，大野摸着被亲的地方，有点害羞地笑眯了双眼。耳朵藏在棕黄色头发间，隐约露出点明艳的红。

就那么一瞬间，松本觉得内脏似乎抽疼了一下。

好像是胃的位置。

 

演唱会结束后胡闹得太厉害，樱井二宫松本三个人都犯了肌肉痛。

相叶一手一把热敷贴，抓着樱井的胳膊边按边问：“哪里疼？这里？这里？”

樱井让他惊世骇俗的手法捏得吱哇乱叫：“疼疼疼！你捏的地方哪里都疼！”

“诶？这么严重？”

“是说你力气太大啦笨蛋！”二宫从相叶背后照着他头拍了一巴掌。

“怎么会呢？我明明动作很轻柔的，对吧樱井桑？”

樱井看他笑得灿烂，拒绝的话脱口便慢了一拍。二宫趁机把剩下的热敷贴全拿去了，递到大野面前：“来，captain，到了你工作的时间了。”

大野小声说了句“诶这是我的工作吗”，很干脆地接过去，跟二宫坐到一边，憋着笑扯他裤腰带。二宫察觉出他意图，猛地扭头拍他，又被酸痛的肌肉扯得“嘶”了一声。

松本撑着脸看房间里一边人嗷嗷直叫一边人嘻笑打闹，没忍住对那边闹得快把双方裤子都给扒掉的Omega二人组喊：“喂，你们动作快一点好不好？”

二宫一副“你活该”的样子看大野：“你看，被松本桑骂了吧。”

大野也不反驳，笑了几声，把他按回去，撕开热敷贴的塑封，慢慢在二宫后背上摸索，问他哪里痛。

他俩折腾了一会儿，二宫偶然间抬眼看向松本的方向，忍不住笑出声：“captain，松本桑好像很羡慕很着急的样子，你还是动作快点好换人吧。”

松本一愣，才发现自己一直在盯着他们二人。

大野帮二宫贴完，二宫跳下去很做作地朝松本做了个“请”的姿势，然后就凑到正呲牙咧嘴的樱井那边，自告奋勇把相叶换了下去。

其实松本的肌肉痛并不很严重，他看着大野，原本想说算了不用那么麻烦，话到嘴边，又咽了回去，沉默地坐到大野前面，低声说了句拜托你了。

大野手指轻轻按在他背上，松本被他微凉的指尖激得抖了一下，就听见身后传来难以抑制的笑声。

松本耳根发烫：“怎么了？我是被你突然摸过来吓到的。”

大野又笑了几声，轻轻说着“那还真是抱歉了”，第二次按上去的时候便加了句：“失礼了。”

他的动作很平缓，指尖与松本背部皮肤接触也不过几秒钟，蜻蜓点水似的按那么一两下，反而比长时间碰触更令人在意。

房间那边三人中气十足地嚷嚷着什么，松本听不清楚，注意力都莫名其妙集中在后背上，大野摸一下他喉咙梗住一次，几乎全身上下僵直着，拼死控制自己不那么丢脸地抖成筛子。

大野贴了片热敷贴在他肩胛骨处，突然想起什么似的：“对了，松润的信息素是什么味道的？”

“……啊？”松本愣了下，“你问这个干什么？”

“我不是闻不到信息素吗？所以每个人成年以后都会问一下他们是什么味道。松润分化提前了一年，我就忘了问了。”

“……”松本那个时不时任性一下的脾气上来了，他反问回去：“那leader觉得我的信息素是什么味道？”

“诶？我觉得？”大野的声音含含糊糊的，似乎很纠结：“嗯……感觉很时尚很高贵的味道？一闻就是'哇是松本润'的那种？”

“那是什么味道啊？”

“很高档的味道。”

不不不所以说那是什么啦……松本笑着吐槽回去。大野只是一个劲地笑，没给出个明确答案，贴完热敷贴，便走去另一边上手捏了捏樱井的肌肉。

松本坐在原地，摸了摸头。

——很高档的味道啊……

 

演唱会结束后他们几个暂时没有团体活动，过了快一个星期，才有一份杂志拍照的工作是五人一起行动的。

相叶来得早，先去拍了个人部分的照片，推开休息室的门，哇地叫了一声：“松润你信息素气味好奇怪啊！——你怎么突然开始喷香水了？下次你要喷也先吃抑制剂啊，信息素都和香水混一起了感觉闻起来好奇怪！”

他站在门外好一通嚷嚷，松本听得脸红，几步走过去把门摔他脸上：“吵死了你。”


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

 

排练进行到中午，众人三五成群回休息室吃饭，松本跟监督商量了几句，抬眼看见樱井手搭在大野肩膀上有说有笑地一起走出门外。

他下唇微颤了一下，压抑下叫住他们的冲动，视线落回剧本上。

松本出演舞台剧的经验比不上与他对戏戏份比较多的大野，只能自己多研究学习。

他们两个出演的角色是对立组织的首领，排练时始终是剑跋扈张的气氛，连私下里交流都减少了许多。樱井的角色Tony与大野的角色Riff关系很好，排练前后便走得近了些。

松本回到休息室坐上榻榻米，把剧本摊开放到一边，掰开方便筷磨了磨，塞了一大口白米和炸猪排进嘴里。

他吃到一半，大野嘎啦嘎啦推开门走进来，脱了鞋踩上榻榻米，小声说道：“啊，松本桑、果然好认真啊。”

松本知道他一早便背好了台词，不晓得该怎么搭腔，只好扯开话题：“樱井桑呢？”

大野微弓着腰走到一边拉了个坐垫坐下，眼神迷蒙，像是困了：“翔君下午和演他女朋友的那个女孩子单独排练，说要提前去准备。”

他揉揉眼睛，伸了个懒腰，斜靠在墙角，嘴角勾起个温软的弧度：“大家都很认真啊。”

松本依旧没接这个话茬，点点头“哦”了一声，继续大口大口吃着便当，偶尔翻动下剧本。

由于其他演员的时间安排问题，大野要参加的群舞排练被拖到下午4点进行，中间休息时间自由安排。松本这边则因为饰演他恋人角色的女演员临时被叫去其他舞台剧代演一天，其他扮演他领导派系的演员们行程又没法重新安排，只能在剧场里看樱井他们的排练，顺带研究自己部分的剧本。

松本吃完午饭，抬头看看墙上挂的钟，12点45分。

视野下方，大野已经缩在墙角里睡着了，T恤衫后腰部分被蹭得卷了半截上去，露出白皙精瘦的躯干。

“……”松本走过去拍拍他肩膀：“leader，会着凉的，别这么睡。”

大野上午一直在跟生田斗真他们练群舞，排练期间看不出来，现在困得迷迷瞪瞪的，松本连叫了几次，他才稍稍醒转过来，用手背蹭蹭眼睛，撅着嘴巴就要往地上倒。

松本念着“喂喂喂”，很小心地拦住他肩膀：“这么睡脸上会留下榻榻米痕迹的，”说着抓了枚靠垫，“枕着睡。”

大野乖乖躺下，侧脸在垫子上磨蹭几下，挤出一个微微鼓起的弧度。他含糊地说了句什么——大概是“谢谢”之类的话，便安心地睡过去。

松本静静看了会儿他睡相，轻手轻脚坐回去，继续揣摩自己的台词。

大野睡到两点半，打着哈欠抻着懒腰看了看房间，松本已经不在了，桌上的剧本也没了。他挠挠脖子慢慢站起身，穿上鞋往外走。

松本一个人在练习室里数着节拍踱步转圈，偶尔动作卡住不得不停下来的时候，总会皱着眉轻声叹气或是咂一下舌，额头上布着细密的汗，很烦躁的模样。

练舞总记不住动作时他总是这样，自己跟自己较着劲。

大野看了一会儿，出声问：“是跟Anita跳舞的那场戏吗？”

Anita是松本饰演的Bernardo的恋人角色。女演员同时出演了另一出舞台剧，两边轮轴转，松本和她对戏的时间便总有些空档。

松本原是背对着他的方向练习，注意力又集中在舞步上，被他突如其来的一嗓子吓了一跳，才注意到门边的大野，怔了怔，点点头：“嗯。”

大野吸了下鼻子，问他：“有什么我能帮上忙的？”

他原本是想说我可以帮你念拍子、或者去找监督问问要注意什么地方，结果松本呆愣了几秒钟，回道：“那leader你能过来跳女步吗？”

“……诶？为什么？”

松本皱眉，像是被这反问搞糊涂了：“为什么……？不是你说要帮忙的吗？”

我现在缺个舞伴所以你要是想帮我就来陪我练习吧。他很认真地说。

“反正leader你身高也差不多。”

“诶？……诶？”大野仿佛刚睡醒一样被他一番话弄迷糊了，半天憋出来一句拒绝的话：“我没跳过女步啊……”

“我们群舞那段是一起排练的，你看过Anita的舞步吧？”

年少的Alpha那副“你既然看过了就应该会跳吧因为你是大野智啊”的态度，理所当然得仿若世界定理一般，还招了招手，示意大野赶紧过去。

松本正在练的那段群舞里，大野和松本的角色分别带着自己的恋人进行了一段斗舞，双方动作有许多部分重合，大野没跳过女步，但的确记得共演者的动作。

——不，就算这样突然让我跳也很勉强啊……

他摸着后颈很迟疑地挪过去，把Anita的舞步在脑袋里过了一遍，苦着脸想推辞：“我真没跳过啊……”

“那我跟你讲一遍流程，跳的时候先慢慢来。”

大野见松本不容他拒绝的坚定模样，又想想刚才他看见松本练习不顺时的样子，暗暗叹息一声，点了点头。

松本接不上的几个动作在有人陪练后明显状况改善了许多，大野由他牵着转圈，模模糊糊看见镜子里自己身影，不由得想我到底是在做什么。

然后松本一个拉扯，手拦在他后腰。大野后仰定格，看见青年柔软的嘴唇抿成严肃的线条。

好像也没什么不好。

很多年以前，松本还是个纯情的、会被人认成Omega的少年时，别说这样热烈性感的舞姿，大概连随便一个指尖划过女孩胳膊的动作都会觉得害羞吧。现在已经成长到连那样随意的动作都可以做得隐晦而情色，脸上还挂着Alpha固有的自信。那个永远认真克己的松本润绝对不会在他们面前露出这样的神情。

很新奇。很特别。

大野回过神来，发现自己手指按在Alpha脸上，对方表情凝固着。指尖下温度正不断升高。

“……啊，抱歉。”大野收回手。

大野看着Alpha低声嘀咕着“没关系”，白皙的皮肤粉了好大一片，忍不住笑出声。

松本像被激得恼羞成怒了，语气很急躁：“你笑什么？”

“没、就是觉得，啊——松润果然没变啊。”

大野看着松本脸色，把后面那句“还是很可爱”给咽了回去。

 

大概是从舞台剧公演结束以后，松本和大野的物理距离突然被单方面缩短了。Alpha偶尔会凑过来捏捏Omega的屁股，偶尔会倚在他肩膀上像件衣服找到合适的挂架，偶尔会拦着他腰把他往自己行进路线上扯。

二宫对此很不爽。因为在这之前大野的肩膀腰屁股是专属于他的。但大野本人对被人上下其手这事很淡定，松本摸他他不反抗，二宫摸他他甚至还可能扭一扭自告奋勇地凑上去。

之前松本刚喷香水那阵儿，二宫光看他时不时往大野那边转的雄孔雀德性，就猜到他喷香水是为了谁。

他看得出来最年少的小心思，也看得出大野隐约察觉到了那点纯粹的好感。但年长的Omega从不自己主动说穿什么，只会在松本接近时笑着对他所有行动全盘接受。

拍摄PV的间隙，二宫很难得的没在打游戏，只撑着脸跟大野聊天。

不远处，松本正一本正经摆弄着装饰用眼镜，专心致志听着导演的安排。

“captain，你到底打算怎么办啊？”

润君的事。这样一直吊着人家不好吧。二宫嗫嚅着，像是在说腹语。

大野望着远处的松本，擦了擦鼻尖：“没事。”

二宫等了半天没听见他接下一句，扭头问他：“诶？没了？就这一句话？”

大野微倾了下头：“他过段时间大概就会自己放弃了吧。”

二宫很不解：“你哪来的信心？”

“因为至今为止所有人都这样啊。”

大野顿了顿，笑着说：“如果我是Alpha，一定会想要nino这样可爱的Omega。和我这样的人在一起时间多了，大概很快就厌烦了。”

二宫看了他几眼，没有言语。

 

时值盛夏，轮到松本和大野两个人去九州一户农家。了车，毒辣阳光倾倒在田地间。松本眯着眼睛打量四周。大野慢腾腾走下车，脚步有些虚浮。

这次去打扰的老夫妇两人都很和蔼。上午老爷子带着松本和大野去喂了饲料，翻整田地做到一半，又被老太太叫去帮忙准备午饭。

大野始终情绪不太高，话说的也很少。松本怕他中暑，向老爷子要了淡盐水让大野喝了，也不见好。

他们正削着土豆皮，一旁站着的老太太盯着大野看了好一会儿，突然来了一句：“你是叫大野君吧？这样不行啊，热潮期还坚持工作。”

松本闻言，猛地抬头往大野那边看，被识趣的摄像师很迅速地拉出厨房，只好坐到小桌边继续削土豆，面上平静祥和，耳朵竖的老高，听厨房里面断断续续的对话声。

“为什么婆婆能看出来啊？我早上吃了抑制剂，应该闻不到信息素的。”这是大野。

老太太笑了笑：“年纪大了，什么事情都见过啦。倒是你，真的不用去休息吗？热潮期很辛苦吧。”

“我没关系的，我腺体发育不完全，热潮期也不会受太多影响。”

松本暗暗吐槽：所以你又忘了按时吃抑制剂是吧。

“腺体发育不完全？哎呀，很少见啊。”

“嗯，我也就只知道自己这么一个。”

里面传出来几阵笑声。

“那也不能一直放着不管，年轻人还是要注意调整，不然以后荷尔蒙分泌就会越来越不受控制啦。回去以后休息几天，和你的Alpha多呆几天。”

松本手上动作一僵。

门另一侧，大野轻声道：“婆婆，我没有Alpha。”

老太太很惊讶：“为什么？就算没结番，也该找个恋人吧？”

“没有人会想当我的恋人的。”

“怎么可能呢？长得这么好看的孩子，又是Omega，不是还上电视当艺人吗？喜欢你想当你恋人的Alpha一定到处都是啦！”

“不是的。”

大野的声音太小，老太太没听见：“啊？”

他便摇摇头，抬高了音量：“不是的。我不会像其他Omega一样喜欢黏着别人，身体也没有普通Omega那么柔软，就连信息素都没多少。”

不会有Alpha想要这样的Omega的。他眼里有细碎的光，笑得很温和。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

 

秋高气爽，天干物燥。

大野走进收录棚时，正慢悠悠往里晃，忽的听见旁边有人喊他：“大野桑，能来一下吗？”

好像是个AD，身上挂着背包胶带，神情有几分拘谨。

大野点点头跟着过去。AD领着他走到电视台走廊的安全通道里，一个猛转身，脸上挂着视死如归四个大字：“大野桑，我、虽然我知道这样的话不能随便说，但是我实在不能再压抑自己的心情了——我、我喜欢大野桑！”

“…………诶？”

“我、我从很久以前就一直关注着大野桑，也知道不能奢望什么，只要能把我的想法传达给你就好了——”

大野见对方手足无措地努力解释着，沉默着听下去，直到有了接话的档口，才出言道：“那个，你为什么会喜欢上我呢？”

对方似乎没想到他会问这种话，愣了一下：“……大野桑很有才华，唱歌跳舞都很好，还会画画……”

“我很感谢你的心情，但是那种喜欢是作为粉丝的憧憬吧？”

和想要交往的、作为恋人的喜欢是不一样的。大野说道。

那个人——似乎是位Alpha吧，被这理论说得哑口无言，还想再申辩什么，大野身后的安全通道的门突然被推开了：“好嘞！结束了——！”

是二宫。

大野看见他手指缝里那个小小的纸条，无奈地笑起来：“诶？这是整蛊吗？”

“才不是呢。这位可是从全国的大野桑的粉丝里精挑细选出来的、愿意配合我们演戏的忠实粉丝。刚才人家说的话可是货真价实的。”

二宫碎碎念着“结果captain你回复得太认真了反而吓到人家了吧”，走过去按下大野的脑袋：“对不起啊我们家captain偶尔就会干这种傻事。今后还请不要放弃，继续支持他。”

那位粉丝受宠若惊地连连摆手，大野直起身，上去和他握了握手。

其他工作人员把那位粉丝送了出去，二宫拉着大野去监控室看其他人的整蛊环节，路上拍着他肩膀，比大野本人还高兴的样子：“你看，喜欢你支持你的Alpha还是很多的，就连刚才那位都是经过重重选拔千挑万选才选出来的，以后别总说丧气话啦。”

大野笑着说：“我刚才说了，作为粉丝的喜欢和恋人的喜欢不一样的。”

“那有什么关系？不管是什么喜欢，都是因为是你大野智，而不是别人。”

不管他们喜欢的是你哪一面，你只要开开心心接受就好。二宫平静地说着。

大野还没回应，显示屏上已经有人在活动了。

二宫这次似乎是卯足了劲要看其他人被认真告白后的反应，给樱井和相叶分别都配了年轻漂亮的Omega小姑娘去表白。

结果樱井那边的姑娘被他用事务所艺人的种种无奈说服，加上可能作为粉丝亲眼见到真人脑子发晕，自爆一般说了句“没关系今后我也会继续应援的”，被二宫紧急喊了停。

二宫恨铁不成钢地跟小姑娘念叨：设定是工作人员在进入电视台工作一两年以后慢慢喜欢上他们，你把应援这俩字说出来不就暴露粉丝的身份了吗？

完了他又去找相叶的粉丝先提前叮嘱了一番。结果这位更不靠谱。相叶被告白以后委婉表达了一下现在没有与人交往的想法，作为拒绝的歉礼给了那女孩一个拥抱——然后那女孩就激动哭了。

二宫一边笑得合不拢嘴一边疯狂吐槽：“这是什么青春爱情喜剧的片段吗？要是播出去相叶桑的股票大概要猛涨啊。”

被整蛊完的人都被叫到监控室看接下来的人被告白，年龄顺序排，还剩下一个松本。

大野有些困了，小小打了个哈欠，摸着嘴唇想啊最近果然很干燥一会儿要抹点润唇膏。

相叶是刚被叫来的，兴奋得不行，笑声快盖过麦克风里两人对话。二宫推了推他。

松本的粉丝——依旧是个年轻漂亮的Omega女孩。大野有点不满，怎么轮到他就是个Alpha的汉子，好歹来个姑娘——正满面羞红：“……很关注松本桑，我真的很喜欢你……”

围着显示屏坐下的几人屏气凝神双眼晶晶亮。松本突然出声打断女孩：“对不起。”

“诶？”

“对不起，我没办法回应你的心情。”

显示屏里Alpha直直看着对方双眼，语气含着歉意和坚定：“我有已经有喜欢的人了，所以没有办法回应你的心情。对不起。”

监控室里沉默了两三秒，都爆发出呜哇呜哇的叫声，一行人赶紧冲出去阻止摄像，二宫捂着脸嘀咕：“糟了糟了搞砸了搞砸了……”

樱井去和松本解释整蛊的经过。那个粉丝被偶像的话震得还没回过神来，双眼通红，眼看着要哭出来。

“不是啦，我只是觉得这么解释对方会放弃得快一点。”松本慌张解释着。并不是真的有喜欢的人只是一时间想不到别的更委婉的说法了对不起真是对不起。

那位姑娘好容易被劝得放松了些，其他人围着赔罪半天，好说好商量地将她送了出去。

大野目送其他人将她带出门，静静站在原地，转头看了看松本，抿了下唇。

干得起了皮，舌尖舔上去，有些尖锐的疼。

 

结果这段整蛊最终没有被放送出去。松本连着几天没敢和大野对上眼。事情差不多过去两周，节目收录期间，二宫和大野一如往常凑在一起胡闹。其他三人各自做着自己的事。

平静没持续多久，便被二宫突如其来的一嗓子打破了：“诶？！”

他伸手去抢大野正在摆弄的手机，被大野拦住：“干什么啊你？”

“不不不，与其问我干什么……captain，你手机背景图设置的人是谁啊？”

给我看看嘛。年轻的Omega撒娇似的说着，手上动作一点没减轻。

大野被他抱住勒着两条胳膊，笑着叫不要不要又没什么大不了的。

二宫不依不饶：“你手机背景之前不是一直都是出厂设置的那张图片没动过吗？为什么突然换了？”

大野也毫不放松，死死抓着手机：“跟你没关系吧。”

“captain别这么冷淡嘛——我们不是睡过一个被窝的关系吗——”

“啊、”二宫突然笑得很狡黠，“难不成是女朋友？”

松本正在翻最近确定出演的电视剧剧本，听见这句，忍不住抬头看向他们两个。

大野脸都涨红了：“笨蛋！都说了跟你没关系！”

二宫看这反应，便知道自己猜的八九不离十，嬉笑着松开大野，又凑上去追问细节：“真的？我们大野桑很厉害嘛。Alpha？Beta？还是Omega？”

他缠着大野问了半天，大野没办法，小声答了句“Alpha”。

二宫举着双手正欢呼着，那边厢松本突然扔了剧本推门走了出去。

休息室里一时间气氛很微妙。相叶看看其他人，追着松本走出门。樱井叹了一声。二宫手还举在半空，吐吐舌头，一手搭上大野肩膀：“你看，润君生气了。”

“没办法的事。”大野垂着眉眼：“事务所有规定。迟早会有这一天的。”

樱井在不远处加了句：“反正现在还什么都没发生呢。伤害已经降到最低了，对吧大野桑？”

大野沉默不语。二宫摇着头轻声念着“哎呀大人们好可怕”，被大野推了下肩膀。

 

松本那部电视剧出乎所有人意料迅速引起各方关注，一脸拽样的富家公子哥和自尊坚强的平凡少女的恋爱故事一夜之间火遍全国，连带着两位主演也被以各种方式串联在一起讨论火花或是相性之类的话题。

相叶或者二宫偶尔会在休息室翻杂志时特意选出一些采访的片段，用很暧昧的语气把原本也很暧昧的对话念得很大声。最年少的Alpha双拳难敌四手，被调戏得炸毛了，也只能红着耳朵脖子哑着嗓子叫唤你们迟早也会拍偶像剧的好不好。

不不不我们再怎么拍也是比不过松本桑的，对吧？总武线伙伴相视一笑，很默契地接上最后那个“呐”的音节。

大野和樱井也坐在一边看着他们，笑得很放肆。

 

 

那个会在地下室收录的节目迎来尾声，走上了地表。座位没什么变化，每期来嘉宾吃吃谈谈，偶尔有人说起对松本的印象从那个拽得二五八万的大爷变成了温柔体贴的松本润。

相叶很早选择往综艺方向发展。二宫已经去过好莱坞。周一主持新闻节目的樱井工作情况也很顺利。

大野智依旧是那个被嘉宾说喜欢时会有些困惑地说着谢谢然后反问为什么的大野智。

 

大野和那个女朋友很快便分手了，但松本也不再那么亲密地过来缠着他，一切皆大欢喜。

如果这样就好了。

似乎是反过来利用“没说破之前怎么做都还符合年轻朋友间胡闹的标准”这一点，松本的行动并没多收敛。该挂还挂该摸还摸。

大野有一点头疼。也就一点，不多。

他把能做的事都做了，剩下的就是松本自己的责任了。

只要他自己坚守住了，松本也不能拿他怎么样。而大野对自己的执着心很有自知之明，就像这么多年都能坚持拒绝二宫的约饭一样，不过就是拖来拖去，迟早能把松本拖得没耐心的。

一个恋爱都没谈过几次的小年轻，能有多认真？不过就是未得到之前的一点意难平罢了。

 

 

节目收录期间，嘉宾说到想吃酱汁肉汁系的食物，做了一圈食评，大野叉了块肉放在嘴里嚼着，抬头瞥见松本看着自己笑得一脸温柔。

大野被他盯得耳根子发热，迅速看向别的方向。

这人最近越发不掩饰态度，像觉得大野各种表情各种反应都十足新鲜有趣，时不时视线转过来，盯住他许久不放。偶尔连在拍节目都仿佛忘了似的，自动自发换座位到他旁边近距离观察。

 

“leader？”

别发呆啊，听见刚才的指示了吗？相叶拉着他躺到垫子上。监督说让我们趴在上面看镜头。

大野含糊应了几声，其他人也嘻嘻哈哈地聚过来。松本正好半伏在他身上。

大野动了两下，忍不住开口：“松润、有点重，你是胖了吗？”

然后被拍了头。拍完了又换了姿势，这次轻了不少。

“这样行了吗？”松本在他头顶上问。

大野点点头。

这段拍摄很快便结束了。压在别人上面的两个Alpha不起身，被压着的三个乱叫一通。好容易松本准备站起来，袜子踩在地毯上，脚下一滑，又倒下去，正好压在翻过身来的大野身上。

““………………””

两厢无言。松本一手撑在大野耳边，鼻尖贴得很近。摄像师没在拍，另外三人还在中气十足地叫唤着。大野能感觉到松本温热的鼻息与他的呼吸交缠着，只觉得耳朵里面一阵嗡鸣，什么都听不清。

压在他上面那人定定注视着他，夏日灿金阳光下发丝瞳孔蒙着清浅的金晖，眼中盛着深深浅浅说不清道不明的情绪。

松本突然伏下头。大野下意识紧闭起双眼，只觉得身上一轻。松本站起身，伸手把他拉起来，笑得很灿烂，很松本润。

他能听见自己胸膛里有什么随着心脏活蹦乱跳而几近塌陷的声音。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

 

已经是又一年的春季，有嘉宾上节目时提起新婚的丈夫，满面红晕地说着在一起的时候对方的信息素如何如何一次又一次治愈自己内心。

樱井单手握拳凑到嘴边：“所以果然信息素对选择伴侣很重要是吗？”

女嘉宾很夸张地拍了拍手：“那是当然了！我绝对没法和拥有自己讨厌的信息素气味的男人在一起，那种生活光是想想就难受！而且信息素不是可以传达出对方的情绪吗？”

所以如果对方有什么不满的话也可以很快明白，也可以避免吵架。女嘉宾边说明边比划着模仿了几个闻到信息素时的动作。

其他人正点着头，嘉宾朝大野的方向看过去：“leader是闻不到信息素的对吧？”

大野没料到会突然被提起，有些呆愣地回答：“啊……嗯。我是闻不到信息素。”

嘉宾很佩服地又看看其他成员：“不是说嵐的大家都不会吵架吗？如果能闻到信息素察觉出‘啊有什么不对劲的’倒是还好，为什么闻不到信息素还能回避这样的情况呢？”

大野蹭蹭鼻尖：“……啊、那个，大概是因为大家都很温柔……”

全场都被他黏糊的语气给逗笑了，大野自己似乎没觉得说了什么奇怪的话，倒也被带得笑了笑。

笑声安静下来些，大野反问嘉宾：“闻不到信息素会很麻烦吗？”

“应该是吧……”嘉宾皱眉想了想，“信息素会传达很多东西，比如对方的性格啊心情啊什么的，从一开始就可以有一定程度的理解和把握。如果完全闻不到的话我大概会很不安的，就好像全世界其他人都互相理解，只有我被排斥在外那种感觉。”

大野小声说着“这样啊”，樱井看看他神情，接了句话：“大野桑就算不明白对方在想什么也没关系吗？”

“……嗯，没关系的。”大野摆摆手，“因为如果对方在生气，我又不明白对方在气什么，不是很可怕吗？”

“不不不为什么要以你被发火为前提来讲啊？”樱井笑着吐槽。

场面和缓了些，樱井便抛了另一个话题给嘉宾。几个人正说着，二宫突然噗嗤一声笑出来，学着大野那个语气：“刚才大野桑很小声地偷偷说了句：‘我是不是真的很奇怪啊？’”

大野拍了他一下。其他人连忙七嘴八舌地安慰：“不是啦那是个人体质问题又不是leader的错、leader别这么说啊就算闻不到信息素leader也会明白我们在想什么的对吧？”

二宫拍拍大野肩膀：看吧，你别想太多。

大野闷声点着头，面上只是轻笑。

松本坐在他对面，挑眉看过去，正好和大野对上眼，没过几秒，大野视线轻巧落到旁边相叶身上，再没抬眼看过来。

大野正在为电视剧拍摄做准备，头发留长了些，减重也进行得很顺利，总是很圆润的脸颊线条也平缓了许多。

这段时间被刻意回避的次数似乎多了些。松本暗自轻叹。

——逼得太紧了吗？

 

大野的电视剧拍摄期间正好与他们初次五蛋巡演时期重合。为期两天的名古屋演唱会结束后，收拾得差不多准备上车回东京的松本冲着刚淋完浴走出来的大野挥挥手：“leader，电视剧拍摄要加油啊。”

大野说着“谢谢”，嘴角咧得很高。

 

第二天松本和相叶一起去接受杂志采访。松本拍完单人照，远远望见摄影棚外相叶在和经纪人说着什么。摄像师喊相叶过去，他也没听见。

松本快步走去拍了拍他肩膀：“叫你过去呢。”

他动作很轻，相叶却猛缩了下身体，像被吓到了，面色苍白转身看他。

松本看他脸色，忍不住笑了笑：“怎么了？怕成这样？”

相叶磕磕巴巴半天，也只是吐出几个“松润……”的音节。松本还在疑惑，经纪人则阴沉着脸把一本周刊志递到他面前：“你自己看吧。”

松本皱着眉垂下视线，霎时间血液都仿佛冻结，耳朵里炸开尖锐的嗡的一声轰鸣。

封面是惯例的加大字体堆积在一起，花里胡哨一片中，很醒目的一列：“嵐leader大野智同复数Alpha男性旅馆密会疑惑”。

 

那几页配了几张照片，是戴着口罩的大野被几个人夹在中间在街上走，分不出那些人是Alpha、Beta还是Omega，只能大致辨认出是男性。记事文章里用着模棱两可的字眼，却只列举了复数Alpha的可能性，提及几人从新宿歌舞伎町路口经过。

但与平常的恋爱疑惑报道不同，这篇文章盯准了大野与普通Omega不同的体质和疑似与大野走在一起的复数男性，字里行间到处都在龌蹉地暗示“因为大野智不像一般Omega，没有担心怀孕的必要，所以玩得也比一般Omega大”。

松本全身上下都在抖，依旧死死抓着杂志，根本没把文章看完，抬脚便要往外冲。

相叶和经纪人都眼看着他眼中渐渐充血，早做好准备，还是差点没拦住。相叶死抱住他，经纪人是个Beta，挡在松本面前，气势很虚：“松本桑你冷静点！”

“冷静？！我怎么冷静？！”松本目眦欲裂。

相叶在他身后语速飞快地问：“那你现在能做什么？leader现在需要的不是你，你不是他的Alpha！你连站出去维护他的资格都没有！”

松本挣扎的动作瞬间顿住。

相叶知道自己戳到他痛处，很抱歉地松了手低声道：“刚才经纪人给leader打电话了，没人接。事务所会处理这事的。我们只能等他们通知。”

 

樱井和二宫是从事务所那边得到的消息，都分别联系过大野，全转到了留言信箱。

电视剧剧组那边传来消息，说他在众人面前道歉说抱歉影响了整个剧的声誉给所有人添了麻烦。大野那边的经纪人能联系上他，但也只有针对接下来行程的交流。拍戏时间外大野仿佛人间蒸发一样，始终没有接电话。

五人共同的工作隔了将近两个星期才到。松本早早进了休息室里等着，时不时翻翻手机抬头看看时间。其他人也来得很早，各自做着演唱会前的准备。房间里空气窜着几星火花。

等了快半个小时，大野推门默默走进来，看见他们：“啊，大家来得都好早啊。”

语气还是那个大野智。

二宫率先冲过去：“大叔你到底什么毛病？！给你打电话你就接啊？要不是经纪人能联系上你我们都要去报警说你失联了。”

相叶和樱井也过去叽叽喳喳问大野到底干什么去了。

当事者很无辜地看着他们：“我去钓鱼了，在海上收不到信号。”

“……钓鱼？”

“嗯。最近去试着海钓了，很有趣的，又没人打扰，钓到鱼时超开心的。”

二宫看着他神情，眼里闪过一丝伤感，转瞬换成惯常的尖嗓：“你怎么这么没心没肺啊！初次主演电视剧你能不能有点紧张感？！”

樱井和相叶也很配合地嚷起来。

松本知道他们是在努力营造轻松氛围，怕自己一开口就毁了这气氛，只能坐在一边默默看不远处的大野。

这两周里他又瘦了不少，偶尔拨弄刘海时手腕细得几乎能看清骨骼形状。肤色黑了些，大概是钓鱼的影响。

演唱会期间，松本和大野合唱的部分比较多，走在一起，能看见有粉丝在大野经过时表情变得很微妙，有些人放下应援扇偷偷咬耳朵讲着什么。也许和大野的事无关，但松本总忍不住在意。

大野只是一如既往笑着比着V字，歌声通透清亮。

演唱会结束后，大野把擦汗的毛巾盖在眼睛上，一个人坐在沙发上静静仰着头。

其他人没有去打扰他。松本在旁边站着，踌躇了许久。

他想过去抱抱他，想问他这两周过得好不好，想告诉他一切都会过去的。但最终他只是在离开前像上次一样对大野说：“leader，电视剧拍摄要加油哦。”

大野已经换了衣服，朝他温和地笑笑，仿佛什么事都没有发生过。

 

电视剧拍摄照常进行下去，上映前，两位主演要去各种节目宣番。

大野怕自己说错话，干脆把宣传语背下来，所有节目轮轴反复说着一样的词句。

生田提起松本名字时大野心跳缓了一拍，听到他说松本给他发邮件拜托他照顾他们家leader时，不由得往生田的方向多看了几眼。

 

 

巡演于7月上旬结束。这次毕竟是初次五巨蛋巡回，接下来很快又是国立演唱会，庆功会也比往常热烈了些。

几个人被Jr.们和工作人员们簇拥着，都灌了不少酒。大野醉得很快，口齿不清说着这次真是给大家添麻烦了，被樱井和相叶架到一旁枕着衣服睡觉。

松本是自己开车来的，不能喝酒，陪着别人聊天聊到半夜2点多。想开二次会的叫喊着凑了一群，剩下的被分别送上出租车。搬运工程进行到大野这边。他被晃了两下，自己睁开眼，手往最近的成员衣服上拨拉：“我不想回家……”

被拉住的那个是二宫，他笑着拍掉大野的手：“你是恋爱中的OL吗？”

大野见被拒绝，又伸手扯稍微远点的松本的衣服：“松润……”

听他那个仿佛掺了二两蜜一样的声音松本就禁不住叹气：“怎么了？”

躺了几个小时，大野说的话也有了些逻辑：“看见我这么没用的样子我妈妈会担心的。”

松本和二宫都是一愣。

大野还在黏黏糊糊地求情：“松润，就一晚上，让我去你家住一晚上就行。”

“大叔你想好啊，别回头被吃得骨头渣都不剩，你想哭都找不到地方去。”

松本凉凉地瞥了二宫一眼。被看的那个恍若不觉。

大野用力眨了两下眼，点点头。

 

松本把大野领进门时，很沧桑地想人生第一次把命运番带进家门还不能对人家出手干得好啊松本润。

大野察觉不到他内心的五味陈杂，直直朝着——虽然路线七拐八拐但方向很明确——沙发走了过去。

“leader你要睡沙发吗？”

“嗯。”

松本原想说还有间客房你可以睡那里，见大野似乎不打算挪位置，只好说：“那我去给你把枕头和被子拿过来。你先去洗漱下。浴室柜子2层抽屉里有我放着备用的牙刷毛巾什么的，你自己看着用。”

大野抹了把脸，念叨着不愧是松润，慢腾腾地往松本指的房间走。

松本等大野折腾完，见他已经在沙发上缩成一团了，便轻手轻脚走进浴室。

他第二天还有工作，担心身上沾了烤肉的气味，洗澡的时间长了些。他擦着头发往客厅走，差点被沙发上那个坐起来的人影吓得叫出声。

“leader？你怎么还没睡？”

松本把顶灯调到夜灯模式，注意到大野脸上挂着两条泪痕。

大野这段时间受角色影响，气质沉静又少言寡语。松本没料到他会突然哭出来，顿时僵住。

大野垂着头轻声问：“为什么是我呢？”

松本反应了一下，以为他是在说那报道的事，安慰道：“别想太多了，总会有这样的事，毕竟是在这个圈子里活动——”

他话还没说完，大野摇了摇头，稍仰起视线：“为什么是我呢？”

“……”松本皱了皱眉，“你问为什么……”

“就算我们是命运番，你也没必要太在意啊。本来命运番都不一定会在活着的时候遇到对方，各自找喜欢的人结番也没关系。”

大野眨了眨眼，又一滴泪水滚落下来，砸在他手背上，在深沉的夜里点出一阵缄默的波纹。

“像我这样又不会体察人心情、又不能怀孕的Omega，不管在哪里都是异类。松润更适合和那种光鲜亮丽的、漂亮可爱的Omega在一起啊。为什么松润的命运番是我呢？”

他看着年轻的Alpha缓缓咬紧下唇，嘴角的痣在昏黄灯光下变得不甚明显，努力按下心底的钝痛。

他说。别再在意什么命运番了。你应该去找适合自己的人才对。

松本手握成拳，松开又握紧，深呼吸了几次。

大野默默想啊这不是要揍人吧。

算了，拖了这么久才明确拒绝人家，被打两下也是应该的。

但是希望他不要揍脸，会影响拍摄的。

他还在胡思乱想，松本已经走到他身边，眼神灼灼直看进他眼底：“大野智。我只说一遍，你听好了。”

“我喜欢你，不是因为你是我的命运番，也不是因为你是Omega我是Alpha，是因为你是大野智。”

“你不像其他Omega的地方，别人眼里你特立独行的地方，全都是世界上独一无二的，只属于你大野智。我喜欢的是你这个人，不是你的身份。”

他看着大野一点点皱在一起的眉眼，有点好笑，自己也是脸皮发烫，俯下身在大野额角亲了下，擦了擦他脸上泪水：“睡吧。一切都会好的。”

 

很快到了8月末。大野的电视剧已经杀青，个人工作告一段落，神色渐渐有了些神采。

松本正为了国立演唱会忙得不可开交，与工作人员讨论各项事宜到夜里10点多，还有几首歌的表演顺序没决定下来。

他晃了晃头，扫不掉缠在鼻尖那阵纷杂的信息素气味，翻了翻包，不禁有些懊恼。

偏偏赶在他易感期这时候忙到忘记带抑制剂。

会议室里有各种性别的人留下的衣服或者爱用的垫子，上面难免会留下信息素气味。松本皱眉，这味道太混乱，已经开始影响他思考了。

于是会议暂时中断。各人回家继续考虑，松本收拾收拾东西，正往外走，注意到练舞室的灯还开着，去看了眼，是大野。他正盘腿坐在地上，房间里放着音乐。

“leader，你今天走的怎么这么晚？”

松本走近，脚步一顿：“…………你又忘吃抑制剂了？”

他从未在易感期闻过Omega柔和的乳香信息素气味，猛一下接触，腰都快被醺软。

大野抬头看看他，很不解的样子：“你离这么远，怎么发现的？”

“我现在是易感期。”松本颇有些咬牙切齿。

“……”大野愣了愣，忍不住笑道：“松润最近真的太忙了啊。”

大野站起身捡了捡自己的东西，走到松本身边，突然踮起脚凑到他肩颈用力嗅了两下，眉毛微垂下去些：“……果然还是闻不到。我还以为如果是松润的易感期的话说不定能闻到信息素气味的。”

松本直觉得胸口被猛锤了一下。

他忍不住伸手拉住大野的手腕，对方被他盯得莫名其妙，耳朵尖肉眼可见地开始泛红。

心跳声不会通过骨传导之类的被拉着手的人听见吧？松本模糊地想着。

不管了。熬了这么多年，明里暗里认认真真喜欢了这么多年。总得有这一天。总得试一下。

“leader，那天晚上我说的话，你还记得吗？”

过了这么久，可以给我一个答复吗？他轻声问。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

松本算是抱着伸头一刀缩头也是一刀的心态说这话的，结果那个手里握着刀的人眨眨眼再眨眨眼，眼神落到上下左右各个方位，就是不敢对上他的视线。空气里飘荡的信息素被染上不安的气味，乳香散发着淡淡的苦涩。

松本胸膛里斗牛曲节拍一点点沉重下去变成送葬乐，最终一片死寂。

他低垂下头，鼻子发酸，声音也有些沙哑：“……算了，当我没问。”

他转身正欲离开，突然被扯住小臂拽回去，紧接着眼前一花，有什么柔软的触感印在嘴唇上。平素温和的甜香像被煮沸一般翻着热浪往他鼻子里灌。

松本睫毛闪了闪，不可置信地看着大野紧闭的双眼，手指触碰到他腰侧衣服，动作微滞，双臂慢慢将他收进自己怀里，闭上眼小心翼翼加深这个吻。

松本等这一刻等了太多年了，他自己的信息素同大野的混杂在一起，气味甜得发腻。他能感觉到自己面上耳根都在发烫，但那种仿佛漂浮在云端的虚幻感和幸福不受控制地满溢出来，几乎要把他淹没。怀里的人身体精瘦仿佛随时会被他的力道折断，他连亲吻都不敢用力，只是细细绵绵地吻着，像春日里柔柔拂过嫩芽的阳光。

大野先微仰起下巴结束了这个吻，松本还有些眷恋地追过去与他鼻尖额头相对。大野稍抬了视线回望他，睫毛轻缓地闪动着，眼角有几道柔和的纹路。

“我……、”松本刚开口，发现自己声音哑得全卡在嗓子眼里，咳嗽了两声，“……我可以把这个当成肯定的答复吗？”

“……”

大野在他唇上啄了下，环住他的腰。

松本听见他鼻音里那声几不可察的“嗯”，内脏像收紧再崩开，狠狠抽了口气，咬着下唇内侧，闭上眼把头埋到大野颈窝里，有种看到纯爱电影大结局时的鼻酸感。

大野轻轻拍了拍他后背，耳鬓在他发丝间蹭蹭。

松本这时候反倒有些庆幸大野闻不到信息素，要不现在他大概要笑自己气味太丢人了。

“那我们现在……算是在交往了？”大野轻声问。

松本一僵：“…………算是吧？”

嗓音紧张得变了调。

大野胸口起伏两下，话里含着笑：“那接下来怎么办？”

什么怎么办？松本直起身皱眉看他。

大野指了指Alpha的鼻子：“你不是易感期吗？”

他微微侧过脸露出还没被晒出深沉痕迹的脖颈，与Omega表示服从于Alpha的姿势很像，大概是大野特有的邀请姿态。

松本大脑瞬间当机了。

大野眼神闪烁着嗫嚅道：“结番是不行啦……但是我听说Alpha易感期会容易受Omega信息素影响。这段时间松润太忙了大概很辛苦吧……”

松本看他解释着，忍不住苦笑：“大野桑，你是在担心一个Alpha的身体状况吗？”

全世界会觉得易感期比他们Omega热潮期还难熬的可能也就他大野智一个人了。

嗯。他的恋人——光是这个头衔就让他开心得快飘起来——的确不怎么会受热潮期影响。松本怀疑大野可能把热潮期当小感冒发烧一样看待。毕竟吃个药（抑制剂）就完了，出门工作除了蔫一些以外一点不受影响。

大野歪着头问：“诶？那你身体没关系吗？”

有那么一瞬间，松本心里有两个小人在打架。一个吼着让他顺坡下驴借着大野的关心赶紧把生米煮成熟饭，一个循循善诱说人家是好心但不是出于好感松本润你想想身为Alpha的尊严。

最终他只是亲了亲大野的额角：“没关系。已经很晚了，你早点回去休息吧。”

大野也不纠缠，“嗯”了一声，又仰头在松本唇上吻了下，软乎乎笑得双眼眯成两条曲线柔缓的缝。

“……”

松本已经有点开始后悔他选“尊严”了。

 

大野智像一只猫。

开心的时候会主动凑上来蹭你一身毛，可当你主动追过去时便跑的无影无踪。一切全凭他心意行事。

很多年前松本磨着缠着他要一起去吃饭然后被反复拒绝的时候还不明白他这随性到任性的毛病，这些年下来差不多有了个大概认知。

不过他没想到大野开始钓鱼以后性子野得上了几个level，逮都逮不到人，隔几天不见黑成一个新色度，被事务所训了以后也没见多收敛。

松本眼见着自己原本清丽到梦幻的恋人头发短了肤色黑了，跑到海上电话也打不通，不由得开始思考起他们交往的意义。

约会约不到人，接吻牵手频率高了点，但完全进行不到下一步，就连见面都得靠全团拍摄的机会。除了因为他们在一起第二天就被二宫看出端倪大呼小叫好一阵搞得剩下两个人也知道这事以外，基本和原来没什么两样。

松本不想当那种死缠烂打要恋人24小时陪在自己身边的Alpha。大野好容易走出之前的阴影，笑脸多了不少，松本看着也觉得舒心。但他想不到传达自己对这段关系停滞不前感到不满的方法，只能在接触得到大野的时候越发用力地黏着他。

大野部分的拍摄结束后，松本看着镜头没往他们这边转，几步走过去坐到大野旁边倚着他坐下。

大野动了动肩膀，给他挪出来些位置。松本用鼻尖顶他脖颈：“大野桑……”

大野在看手机，没有躲开，只是痒得笑了笑，鼻子呼出声：“嗯？”

Omega对他用尽全力的撒娇反应平淡。松本再接再厉稍仰起头蹭他耳垂：“周五你休息吧？”

大野手指按键动作顿了下，侧过脸垂首看向松本。

松本被他的反应弄得有些莫名，缓缓眨眼，看见Omega喉结滚动，眉头微微皱起，像在思考着什么。

二宫突然不知从哪儿冒出来，拽着大野肩膀把他扯到一边耳提面命：“都说了工作期间不要谈恋爱。你跟Alpha搞暧昧不如来找我这个Omega，也不会被人说闲话。”

大野很无辜地看他：“我什么都没干。”

二宫扭头看看松本：“润君你稍微克制点。”

我已经很克制了你见过暗恋那么多年交往快几个月还连个约会都没达成的Alpha吗？松本有点炸毛，但他不能说，说出来他觉得能被二宫笑死。他只能默默看着大野被二宫拉走，叹了口气。

松本隐隐觉得大野像是在回避自己，但又不明白为什么，只能归结到兴许是他那独特的性子使然。

 

 

出道10周年的巡演暂时告一段落，大野刚掉过眼泪，吸着鼻子抹着脸往淋浴室走。出来时发型塌了不少，慢悠悠眨眼朝门边拖着脚步。

松本忍不住叫住他，整了整他刘海和衣领位置，见大野眉毛耷拉着，眼神直勾勾盯着自己，不禁笑道：“怎么了？”

“……没，就觉得，松润真是个好男人啊。”

帅气温柔认真star又是松润……大野小声列举着。松本脸上发烫，拍了大野头顶一下：“什么叫‘又是松润’啊。”

大野抬手握住松本手腕，像比较两人手指长度似的对上他指尖慢慢重合，最终十指相扣。

松本可以从指腹相交处感受到对方筋脉搏动，心底柔软得仿佛要化开，轻声问：“怎么了？”

大野头顶发丝晃了晃：“没什么，我就是在想我真的让松润等了太久了。”

松本没料到他会说这种话，还没想好该怎么回应，大野已经抬起头，像下了什么决心：“松润，我们去约会吧。”

“……大野桑，你话题跳得是不是有点快？”

“不去吗？”

“……去。”

 

约会的时间地点行程被大野说着“我也不知道什么店比较好”全推给松本决定，松本欣然接受——他为了这一天都不知道计划多久了——选好路线订好饭店取好艺术展门票搭配好行装，只等两个星期后约的日期时间去碰面地点。

他们约在下午三点在涉谷八公像前见面，松本差不多从两个小时前就开始打理服饰发型，几乎快把每根发丝都打磨得反光。

就在他临摸上门把手时，手机铃声突然响起来。是大野。

松本皱眉接了电话：“喂，大野桑？怎么了？”

“……”对面窸窸窣窣一阵，沉默半晌，憋出来一句：“松润，我热潮期好像到了。”

 

“………………………………哈？”


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

松本驱车赶去大野家时憋了一肚子火。

Omega的抑制剂会控制信息素放出，同时减缓荷尔蒙分泌以推迟热潮期。Alpha的抑制剂同样可以帮助控制信息素放出并推迟易感期，以及能减轻易感期的信息素接收量。

大野每年总有两三次忘吃抑制剂，但多数都是想起来的时候当场塞几片或者找别人要点就好。他热潮期并不频繁，通常忘记吃抑制剂也顶多只会对能闻得到他信息素的松本产生点影响。

但他忘吃抑制剂的周期长到导致直接进入热潮期还只是松本认知里的第二次。第一次是以前一起做节目时，那时候大野好歹还另外有舞台剧的工作，忙得忘了也算情有可原。

可是这两周大野又没什么需要特别专注的个人工作——而且还定好了今天要和松本约会。

然后他就忘了吃抑制剂。

而最糟糕的是松本做不到像上一次大野参加节目收录那样，逼恋人吃了抑制剂陪自己出门。

开了一路，松本也冷静了不少。本来他过来也只是想看看大野的情况。普通Omega经历热潮期时会由于体温过高产生缺水等状况，以前他们没交往的时候松本不好太过关心，现在好歹可以挂个确认恋人身体健康与否的名头来帮大野做点适宜的食物或者督促他好好补水吃饭休息。

等他到了大野家门口，用手机把大野喊出来开门后，他那点好容易平静下来的怒气全变成了困惑。

大野没吃抑制剂。

事实上，他不仅没吃，还专门穿了件低领的毛衣，闻起来像杯香甜的热牛奶，把周遭空气都涂抹了一层柔柔舞动着的温和乳香。

松本花了几秒调整呼吸方式以避免吸入太多信息素：“………………大野桑，你为什么没吃抑制剂？”

大野摸摸鼻子，探头看看外面，说：“我想去你家。”

“…………行吧。”松本也已经不是第一次被大野拒绝进家门了，顾不上挫败，刚想说你换件衣服，就被大野迅速穿鞋锁门的动作弄懵了。

大野走出几步，回头看他：“你开车来的？”

“啊，嗯——大野桑你先把抑制剂吃了再——”

松本话说了一半，忍不住咂舌。大野很明显没在听他说话，自顾自走开了。

 

大野坐在车后座，过一会儿打个小小的哈欠。他信息素气味并不浓厚。松本坐在驾驶席上，基本闻不到什么，只一个劲踩着油门瞪前面的车。

大野在等第三个红灯时开口了：“松润，你在生气吗？”

松本没回头，平静道：“有点。”

“为什么？”

松本皱眉想了想，问道：“为什么你忘了吃抑制剂？”

“我没有忘。”

“没有忘你为什么会突然进入热潮期？”

大野咬着下唇沉默了片刻，很小声地说：“我没有忘，是故意没吃的。”

松本不解道：“什么？”

“因为、松润想做的……比较像恋人的事？”大野歪着头思索如何措辞，“约会、增加在一起的时间之类的，不是也要被我们的工作限制吗？”

“……”松本深呼吸再深呼吸，“所以你觉得最能直接反映恋人关系的方式就是……”

大野点点头：“上床。”

好吧。不管结论如何，好歹大野考虑了他该为这段关系做些什么。松本眨眨眼，觉得车里温度仿佛上升了些，再深呼吸几次，问道：“这种事顺其自然就好……但是你为什么要停止吃抑制剂？”

大野挠着后脑勺：“以前有人跟我说没有信息素的Omega抱起来像抱一块木头，没什么意思。”

他看见后视镜里松本神情，连忙解释道：“我都习惯了，你不用生气。……所以我就觉得如果进入热潮期，可能松润闻得到的信息素就能多一点。但是我也没记过自己热潮期的具体周期，就想着先停用一段时间，结果正好赶上今天来了。”

大野轻声说着抱歉打乱了你的计划，垂头盯着驾驶席的靠背。

“你不用道歉，”松本叹气道，“我才应该说对不起，交往这件事可能给你造成压力了。我是想做些像恋人一样的事，但是真的顺其自然就好，你没必要为了照顾我的感受影响到自己的身体状况。”

大野不吭声了。直到松本把车停好，两人走出车门，大野才跟在松本身后很轻地说了一句：“可是我想和松润做啊……”

松本猛地一扭头，刚想开口，被呛得咳嗽起来。

大野拍了拍他后背，松本气息平稳了点，才问：“你说什么？”

“松润不想和我做吗？我以为通常Alpha和Omega的恋爱都是应该一步到位直接上床的。”

从松本的视角可以很清楚地看见大野浅灰色的毛衣衣领下锁骨线条和界限清晰的晒痕。他移开视线，又咳了两声：“也不是不想……”

大野观察他神情，摸着内眼角轻笑起来：“松润在这方面意外的好纯情啊。明明是Alpha。”

松本觉得自己像被小瞧了，扫了他一眼，转身先去开门，等大野脱完鞋，一手揽着他大腿一手揽着他后背，直接把他公主抱起来，大步流星走进卧室，将他扔到床上。

大野身体弹了两下，撑起上半身，然后被伏在他身上喘粗气的Alpha逗得笑出声。

“笑什么？”松本嘴角也不受控制上扬着，报复性地拍了拍大野的腿，“我又没这么干过。”

大野闻言笑得更欢了。松本手按在床单上，能清晰感受到柔软的床垫被他带得颤动不止，恼羞成怒地低下头吻住大野嘴唇。

Omega的笑声被封在柔软双唇后，他配合着松本动作微微更换角度，手指埋进对方发间轻轻摩挲。

细小电流般快感沿着Alpha后颈一路向下呼啸而过。松本呼吸一滞，舌尖探入大野唇缝间纠缠。

身下人喘息声中渐渐掺了些细碎的低吟，托住他耳畔，指尖滑进衣领，在他脖颈处缓缓按压。

松本吐息拂在大野鼻尖，伸手抚过他额头侧脸，看大野乖顺地躺在那里，嘴唇眼睛泛着晶晶亮的水光，心里没由来地生出一阵感动。

他的恋人。

他的命运番。

在他的家里，他的床上。

一切契合完美。理所当然。天经地义。

 

房间开着恒温器，温度设定在26度，午后温暖的阳光透过纱帘泼洒在大野赤裸的上身，再被松本一点点吻去淡金的光粉，染成柔和的羞怯的色彩。

松本摸上他裤腰带时，大野轻颤了一下，拉住他手腕，垂着眼低声说：“可以慢一点吗？我、那个、液体分泌的量不太多……抱歉，不能像别的Omega一样直接做……”

他像是回忆起什么，眉头揪起来睫毛颤抖着继续道：“如果你想直接做也行，但是至少让我自己润滑一下，要不然真的会很疼。”

松本心底抽痛，轻吻他额头，直直看进他眼底：“别为了这种事道歉。慢慢来，你什么时候觉得可以了，告诉我就好。”

 

正如大野所说，即使在热潮期，他的体液也远远不及其他Omega在普通性爱中分泌的量多。松本轻轻抽动手指，听见穴口开合时粘连在指腹的粘腻声音，甚至生出点成就感。

前戏做了太久，现在Omega就像团融化的果冻，软绵绵摊成一片，揉搓起来手感温软，搅一搅还有清澈的回响。

松本牙齿咬在大野乳晕处轻轻拉扯微隆起的筋脉表面，大野发出的呻吟声近乎啜泣，后脑勺在床单上来回磨蹭着，腰直往后缩，被Alpha执拗地捞回来，在他没被晒黑的肌肤上不住舔吻。

大野一手挡在眼前，胸口起伏不定：“松润、已经、可以了——已经可以了……”

信息素气味虽然甜腻，但对非易感期的Alpha下半身的影响并不直接。松本还想逗他，吻到他下腹部，拇指食指环住大野的性器轻轻套弄，仰头笑着说：“大野桑，你说什么？我刚才没听清。”

Omega双眼紧闭着放下挡住脸的胳膊去划拉他的手，眼角有清亮的水迹：“已经够了……你进来、”

他难耐地扭着腰，自己指尖摸索着顺着松本手指一起伸进去，再抽出来时沾了层水光，绝望地抓住松本的胳膊：“进来、好热，里面难受……”

松本点点头，想起身去翻安全套。大野拽着他手腕不肯松开：“不用那些。反正我也不会怀孕，你想射在里面也没关系。”

 

松本抱着自己的命运番，鼻尖全是Omega信息素灼热的香气，恍惚想着要是自己没吃抑制剂的话也许现在两人信息素气味会混杂在一起。

一定很好闻。

大野不稳气息打在他肩头，偶尔咬字不清时“松”和“润”的音节被长长地分开，像两个独立的单字。

松本又恍惚地想他这么喊我名字真好听。

身体感官仿佛同时被放大又缩小，光怪陆离间，他能清晰感受到Omega的喘息，伸展，颤抖，还有无尽的热，又仿佛那热量烧化了其他所有，将一切凝结成胶片，塞进他脑内，印成记忆里最深刻的一幕幕。

有汗水顺着他额角一路蜿蜒而下，在下巴晃悠了两次，嘀嗒一声滴落在大野锁骨上。

大野双手搭在他肩上，眼神迷蒙着把恋人拉下来接吻，唇舌交缠间，喘着滚烫的呻吟达到了高潮。

最后几下冲刺晃得大野忍不住又叫出声，他能感受到Alpha的结慢慢形成，微皱起眉忍受体内被撑开的不适，撒娇似的挂在松本肩上不肯撒手。

松本平复着呼吸，轻轻啄吻着大野侧脸耳垂，低声说：“大野桑，我喜欢你。”

他怀抱着自己的Omega，静静等待结恢复，安然与平和化成困意一点点将他淹没。

就在即将陷入沉睡前，他听见他的命运番轻柔地回答：“嗯。我也喜欢你。”


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

制作人喊着好这期节目的拍摄到此为止，工作人员迅速走上前更换布景。五人得到指示后回准备室各自换衣服和小饰品。

年末年始的节目拍摄都挤在一起，嘉宾也都是连轴转。距离接下来的拍摄中间有20分钟间隔。樱井照例读着报纸，相叶趴在桌上百无聊赖地啪啦啪啦翻杂志，与二宫有一搭没一搭地聊着他生日礼物的话题。

大野坐在沙发上，眼睛眯着，头直往旁边倒。松本坐在他旁边，挪了挪位置，让大野头靠到自己肩膀上。

二宫瞥了他们一眼。大野视若无睹，脑袋蹭了蹭又拱了拱，找到自己觉得舒服的位置，眼睛一闭，发出阵响亮的呼噜声。

其他人都被他逗得笑出声。松本酝着笑，伸手在大野头顶拍了拍：“累了？”

大野微撅着嘴，鼻腔里顶出长长一串不清不楚的“嗯”。

松本没听清他语调是上扬的否定还是下降的肯定，只是被他的语气逗得合不拢嘴，又问了一遍。大野这次点了点头，然后在松本脖颈处又磨蹭几遍，嘟囔着：“我要是能闻到信息素就好了。”

松本摩挲他耳后穴位的手动作一顿：“怎么突然这么说？”

“我之前看电视节目，说命运番之间信息素可以产生互相治愈的效果。要是我能闻到松润的就好了，累了的时候就——”

大野话说到一半，被二宫走过来喊着“好了到此为止——”，拉着手腕拖到一边。

“都跟你说了有时候休息室里也会为了整人安摄像头，只要是在人前，在有别人的地方，就不要说那种会引起误会的话……”

松本等二宫提醒完大野，又走过去继续帮大野按穴位：“还有一期，今天的拍摄就结束了，再撑一下。”

大野点点头。

松本又开口问道：“正月假期要怎么过？”

大野思考了会儿，说：“回家。有幅画画了一点，慢慢画的，然后就因为最近太忙耽搁着了。大概就在家里呆几天，然后回来画几天画，看情况出去钓鱼。”

松本眼神一黯，语气还是明朗的：“这样啊，最近也一直没怎么休息呢。”

 

距离那个不怎么成功的第一次约会已经过去几个月了，中间大野为了弥补松本，专门陪着他把之前定好的约会内容实施了一遍。两人戴着帽子口罩，混在人群中，手都不敢牵一下，直到晚上松本把大野送到家门口时才好容易在车里接了一次吻。

行程很有趣，看的展览也很有趣，吃饭也很愉快。

可是全都和普通朋友约好出去玩没什么两样。松本看着回程路上的红灯，叹了口气，有点挫败。

毕竟两个同组合的偶像，一个Alpha一个Omega，自家节目上一些小动作还能用团爱搪塞过去，可私下里要是被拍到过于亲密的举动就不一定会被怎么编排了。

第一次约会无疾而终。第二次约会则正在因为彼此的行程安排而难以碰上适合的日期。

松本揉着大野的肩膀，默默思考接下来的安排。

 

年假期间，松本给大野发了封邮件，问他要不要找时间来自己家。

大野来的时候带了点切好的鱼肉，笑着说是昨天钓到的青花鱼。松本默默接过去，掂量了下重量，冲穿完拖鞋走进房间的大野背影说：“你可以叫我一起去钓鱼啊，我也挺感兴趣的。”

大野并没接他的话：“好香啊，你在做什么？”

“……本来打算做炖菜的，”松本跟在他身后，走进厨房，把鱼肉放到一旁，“正在煮高汤，不过既然你带了鱼肉……那就换成火锅吧。”

大野嘿嘿笑了笑，问：“要我帮忙吗？”

松本指了指正放在一边控水的盆，“先去把衣服换了，回来洗手，然后把这些菜切了。”

 

准备好材料，时间将近6点。松本把电视打开，从DVD里挑了一部两人都看过的电影，把锅和电磁炉都摆到小桌上，边聊着天边悠闲地吃东西。

大野饱得很快，盘腿赤脚坐在地毯上，时不时因为电影台词和剧情笑几声。

松本吃了一会儿，起来稍微收拾了一下桌子。大野帮着拿了两个盘子，又去冰箱里拿了罐啤酒。

他看着冰箱里面东西，问松本：“松润，你要喝吗？”

“一会儿得送你回家，还要开车。”

“……”大野拿了两罐啤酒回来：“那，不用你开车了，想喝就喝吧。”

松本愣了几秒，反应过来，耳根子有点热。

大野若无其事地坐下，打开易拉罐。啪的一声脆响。

 

电影没剩下多少，结局可乏可陈。大野晃着手里的罐子，眨着眼，坐回沙发上，然后一头栽到松本大腿上。

“干什么啊你？”松本笑着揉了揉他额头，“吃得怎么样？”

大野用力点点头，耳朵在松本裤子上蹭得发红：“很好。”

“那就好。”松本继续玩他头发。大野被他指尖动作摸得眯起双眼，偶尔怕痒地缩一下脖子。

两人在沙发上缠绵了一会儿，转移阵地到卧室。第二天一早，大野光着身子挠着头找东西穿时弯腰捡了一路衣服裤子。

松本过了半个小时才勉强从床上爬起来，又把大野拉回去躺了很久，才起床洗漱换衣服，把大野送回家。

 

第二次约会显然很成功。即使松本不主动邀请，大野也偶尔会提出想去他家过一夜。

每次松本把大野送到家门前时总会撒娇似的说想进去看看，每次大野都会说今天不行今天不是那种心情，撒娇似的再拒绝回来。

松本难免觉得沮丧，但倒是从来没放弃过。

某个晚上，大野刚从浴室里出来，腰上围着条毛巾，擦着头发，光着脚往沙发这边走。

松本正在看电视，见他过来，起身去拿吹风机和浴巾，把大野裹得严实些，拉着他坐到自己旁边。

大野坐成鸭子坐，乖乖由着他帮自己吹头发、拨拉自己刘海，见松本玩得不亦乐乎，忍不住笑起来，伸了胳膊抱住对方不撒手。

大野突然问：“松润，我们的信息素混在一起是什么气味啊？”

他说话时下巴磕在松本肩上，一颤一颤的。

松本愣住：“我也不知道。你在意吗？”

大野瓮声瓮气地说：“有点好奇。”

“……”

松本拍了拍大野的背：“下次我控制点抑制剂的量，早上起来时说不定会闻到。”

大野轻轻笑了几声，收紧双臂，在松本侧脸亲了一口。

 

下一个他们一起迎来的清晨，对松本来说是相当愉快的。

他被包裹在柔和的乳香里，香气糅合着他自身信息素淡雅的松针香气，温柔得仿佛在空气中跳着华尔兹。

大野躺在他怀里，静静看着他微笑。松本低头吻了他许久，才低叹着退开，在他额头上又重重亲了一口。

大野笑着说：“你今天心情很好啊？”

“嗯。”松本傻笑——虽然他不想承认但大野眼睛里倒影的确这么反映了——着说：“我都想溺死在我们信息素里面了，命运番可以通过信息素气味互相治愈是真的。”

大野盯着他看了许久，才重新开口道：“那你想每天早上都这么醒来吗？”

 

之后的事情顺理成章。

大野拎着个登山包住进了松本家。行李不多，几件衣服，洗漱用品，还有手机充电器。说是如果有需要就随时回家取。松本的房子就这样染上了属于大野的色彩。如果时间允许的话，他甚至可以每天早上看着摆在一起的两根牙刷乐半天。

大野住进来以后很快停了抑制剂的使用，说是热潮期做起来舒服点。

原本Omega的热潮期只要结番后情况就会稳定许多，只要有对象的Alpha陪同，即使只依靠信息素的吸收和体贴的照料，也可以风平浪静地度过。

大野的热潮期顶多会让他精神不振些，也不会发出甜腻的浓厚的信息素影响别人，松本想想反正自己也可以帮着照顾他，也就默许了。

偶尔松本的抑制剂剂量没控制好，还会被大野的信息素勾得进入易感期，两个人在家里腻歪一天，最后总会以大野被折腾晕过去结尾。Omega在这方面欲望并不强烈，即使热潮期也不怎么黏人。

 

总体来说，他还是很幸福的。每天早上醒来，可以抱着自己的Omega，对他说一句早上好，晚上入睡前说一句我喜欢你。

而大野的回复通常都是一个亲吻，柔柔的印在他唇角，并不付诸言语。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

幸福与欲望的边界线永远是模糊不清的。

尝过那甜美滋味后，没有人会愿意毫无理由地放手，只会寻求更多。

紧攥着、追求着、索取着。

人之常情。

 

松本在全国直播的放送节目里放大野发给自己的邮件和照片，在自家节目上毫不顾忌地表达着自己对大野的了解，在不同场合下说着大野的存在感和重要性。

SNS上总会因此传起一阵风波。有人质疑着他们的关系，又有人拿出节目上大野干净的后颈反驳。

国民偶像团体。一举一动都有人举着放大镜分析，更别提结番时明显的印记。团队里两位Omega的脖颈总会被用不同角度不同清晰度的图片留存下来，供全国各种性别的饭欣赏，或者用松本不太喜欢的说法来概括——幻想。

全国上下不知道有多少Alpha梦想着能在他们腺体那儿咬上一口。根据SNS上的反应，有许多Beta和Omega也有类似的想法。不过二宫那边期望咬他的Alpha偏多，大野则是各种性别都有。

这样的存在，谁敢真的碰他们脖颈一下，大概瞬间那些破碎的梦就会变成被背叛的愤怒和毫无根据的轻视，转为攻击本人的利刃。

松本不想伤害大野。可让人猜测他们是一对的感觉实在太好。即使无法公诸于口，也十分接近能在人前肆无忌惮地表达爱意这样他永远也不可能真正实现的理想了。

明明生活在一起，却始终无法结番。Alpha想要建立家庭建立亲密关系的本能如同被文火慢慢煎熬着，由底部往上翻涌着气泡，升腾而起，碎裂成丝丝缕缕的欲望，缠住他向深渊坠落。

最初仅仅是夜晚相拥而眠时彼此信息素交织构成的安然。

后来渐渐变成了松本认知中“家”的味道。

再后来他像是对大野的信息素上了瘾，恨不得每分每秒都沉浸在那温和的香气里。Alpha的本能时时刻刻叫嚣着要拥有、占据这种气味，并不疯魔，但足够诱惑，令人沉迷。

他甚至能听见每次接触抚摸时自己内心的呼喊——

 

不够、还不够。

还不够啊……！

 

于是松本开始在拍摄间隙拉着大野偷偷躲进更衣室里耳鬓厮磨，不敢留下痕迹，便在大野脖颈处一遍遍舔吻。Omega轻声喘息着，手指埋在松本发间，时不时微用力揪住几撮头发，提醒他润君快到时间了。

大野会在节目上软软说着最喜欢润君、演唱会收录期间当着几万人的面“光明正大”地偷亲他或者对他撒娇、直截了当地说他喜欢松本润的眼睛。而松本很清楚地记得很多年前做杂志采访时大野说过自己观察异性时最容易被对方的眼睛吸引。

可是大野的喜欢并不像松本的一样包含深刻的欲望。

松本甚至分不清恋人对自己的喜欢和对其他成员的喜欢到底有什么不同。大野可以允许其他人对他撒娇，可以向其他人撒娇，可以允许大尺度的身体接触，就连松本对他的各种骚扰也都只是微笑着接受。

他的包容仿佛没有止境，只要松本要求，他就会回应。

可松本想看见恋人不同的样子，想看见他为了自己烦恼为了自己纠结。

不然仿佛只有自己一个人在苦恼。而松本讨厌把恋爱关系中的主动权让出去。

他开始用力招惹大野，抢他的座位，刻意盯着他吐槽，像个揪喜欢的女孩子辫子的小学男生，然后看着气鼓鼓的大野偷笑。

 

——看吧，我可以对这个人产生点影响。我不是这段关系中被动的那一个。

 

他就这样寻求着感情付出程度的平衡，为了一点小事沾沾自喜，再为了无法继续无视下去的问题独自烦忧。

 

大野的世界外面围着厚重的墙壁，他掰着砖缝，砸着围墙，声嘶力竭喊着里面人的名字，满身疮痍，却终不得其解。

松本说过很多次想陪大野钓鱼，想去他家里看看，想看他画画的样子。但全都被大野三番五次地拒绝。他闹过别扭，为此和大野冷战过几天，可他又不能维持对大野的怒气。

因为喜欢而发火，又因为喜欢而消气。

 

久而久之，他的不满一点点转化成了不安，变成了对大野爱意深度的不确定。

不安生根发了芽，便如同吸了春露的野草般疯狂滋长。

松本开始拉着大野肆无忌惮地索取，家里每一寸空间都沾过他们的气味。大野会沙哑着声音喘着微弱的气息低声哭诉说润君真的不行了太累了，然后被松本重新顶进来的动作逼得手指微微屈起，发出悦耳的呻吟。

有时候松本实在忍受不了情感上的压抑，便在做的时候束缚着Omega不让他高潮，要求大野反复说喜欢自己，直到他满意为止。

大野与他的身体相性本来就合拍，在这方面又有异常的极高的接受能力，很快被松本揉搓得对情事产生了依赖性。热潮期也会拽着松本主动邀请，跨坐在他身上，热切地念他的名字，时不时因为顶到好地方而咬紧牙关。

 

松本灼灼地看着恋人，依稀听见自己胸口那个深不见底的黑洞里传出的回响：

不够。

还是不够。

 

 

时值年末，松本开始着手准备新的电视剧拍摄。大野过年回了趟家，说是要呆两周。

松本原本想着反正也要忙，顾不上大野，便没说什么。

到了本来约好的大野该回来住的那天晚上，松本结束了一天的工作，匆匆赶回家，推开门，却发现家里一片漆黑。

他皱眉，啪一声按开灯，在家里转了一圈，没发现大野的身影。

松本确认了下日历，没记错，在大野回来的这一天的数字上用蓝色荧光笔画了个圈。

他拨了大野的手机，对方很快接了：“喂，松润？”

“大野桑？都11点了，你在哪儿呢？”

“我在家里呢。”

松本眉头紧锁：“不是说今天回来吗？”

“啊，不是老家，是我自己的房子。”

“……”

大野的声音听起来很悠闲：“下午我回去了一趟，可是你始终都不回来，感觉一个人太无聊了，就回这边，想画会儿画。”

“…………好吧。那我现在过去接你。”

“不用了，现在也很晚了吧？明天早上还有节目的拍摄呢，你早点休息吧，不用管我。”

松本深深地吸了口气：“那你明天回来吗？”

“嗯……”大野思考了一会儿，“最近好久都没回这边了，我想把现在画的这副画画完。你正好也要忙不是吗？就先不回去了，你照顾好自己就行。”

松本刚想说话，大野又道：“好啦，你早点休息，已经很晚了，你洗澡什么的还要花时间，快点去吧。”

“嗯……你也早点睡。晚安。”

“晚安。”

松本盯着手机屏幕，脑子里不同的怀疑互相倾轧，发出刺耳的杂音。

——也许他是怕影响我工作才会这样。

——或者他回去以后突然冷静下来了，觉得我们的关系应该暂时缓一缓。

——有人在这段时间对他说过什么吗？

——他是不是生病了怕我担心才会故意不来见我的？

松本想了很久，最后写了封邮件，很委婉地问大野最近有没有发生什么事。

大野迟迟没有回复。松本只好先去洗漱。

等他快上床睡觉时，手机才终于亮了一下。

大野的邮件就写着一句话：“别多想啦。晚安！”后面跟着一个跳草裙舞的小人。

 

其实一开始松本想的并不多，和后来两个多月里大野真的一直没回来时他想的比起来，真的不多。

整个拍摄期间大野一直住在他自己家里。原来他偶尔也会回去住几天，可从来没有这么久。期间顶多有一次他热潮期回来找松本滚了一晚上床单，第二天一早留了张“抱歉”的纸条，连衣服带人都没了踪影。

松本深切地体会到了类似被热潮期的Omega当解压玩具用的悲伤。

好在他拍摄结束后大野就搬了回来。两人缠绵一夜，第二天一早，大野便很抱歉地说自己有了新的电视剧主演的offer。

松本好说歹说，终于让大野相信这段时间住在他家不会给他添麻烦。

 

大野的电视剧的拍摄周期接在他后面。新剧上映后，松本每集都会录下来找时间反复看很多次，他买了原作，预约了碟片BOX，然后守着空房看电视荧幕上的恋人。

大野太忙了，偶尔回家连话都不多说几句，洗漱完毕直接倒床。

一周七天里，他们在私下里说得上话的时间还不足几个小时。别说交往，连同居的意义和乐趣都没剩下多少。

松本快把播出的大半剧集里每句台词都背下来的时候，大野的角色终于杀青了。他发了条邮件通知了一下松本，说接下来几天休息，想出海去钓鱼。

行吧。松本想。等他回来，我们可以一起呆几天。

大野当晚回来收拾东西。第二天早上，松本被关门声吵醒后，闭着眼划拉了几下身边，才意识到恋人已经出门了。

他长叹一声，突然觉得有些颓丧。

直到松本起床出门时才意识到，他的易感期来了。

Alpha的易感期不像Omega的热潮期那样频繁，但这也是松本第一个在与大野交往后独自度过的易感期。

街上路人的信息素气味一股脑地往他鼻子里钻，松本烦躁地甩甩头，觉得自己易感期对信息素似乎更敏感了些。

闻得更清楚，而且感觉更令人作呕。

 

——不对。这些味道都不对。

 

他只出去走了5分钟，便飞一般地逃回了家。

松本冲进门给自己倒了杯水，手指颤抖着举到嘴边，咕咚咕咚喝完，还是压不下去那股恶心的感觉。

他转头瞪着房间里摆设，喘着粗气回到卧室，把大野的被子枕头抱在怀里，深深吸着布料棉绒里夹杂的香气，过了许久，终于勉强平静下来。

Alpha翻出手机给自己的Omega打电话，一如既往，海上打不通，只能发了封邮件，问他什么时候回来。

他爬起来翻出几片抑制剂，一股脑吃掉，把自己埋进大野的被子里，闭上双眼，准备睡一觉等抑制剂发挥作用。

 

等松本下午醒来时，才发现抑制剂似乎不管用了，他还是只想把自己埋进大野的信息素里。Alpha的本能正在他血液里奔腾翻涌，呼唤着他的Omega。

他看看手机。大野没有回复。

松本按着太阳穴，去冰箱里把剩的意面热了吃完，又躺回床上。

大野第二天早上还是没有任何回信。

松本猛灌了几杯水，舔着下唇，决定去洗个澡。衣服被昨夜他出的汗黏在身上。这样下去他的信息素会盖过家里大野留下的信息素气味。

 

他坐在浴缸里，双眼紧闭。

 

——很久以前大野在他对其他饭说了傻话以后立刻找了女友的事情、大野答应与他交往后迟迟不肯和他有更进一步接触的事情、还有这段时间大野的各种行为。

 

——别多想了。

 

松本抬手抹了把脸。

 

——他真的喜欢你吗？

 

不行。别多想了。别多想了。Alpha胸口起伏。

 

——如果真的喜欢你，为什么他不能再在意你一点？

 

松本头顶撞了几次浴室瓷砖墙。别多想了，求求你别想了。

 

他咬着下唇，焦虑到几乎想把内脏从肚子里挖出来。

他需要他的Omega。

他需要听一听他的声音，闻一闻他的信息素，确认一下他的身体安全。

 

——可你的Omega在哪儿呢？

 

——在你永远都接近不了的地方。

 

 

 

大野的手机出门前忘了充电，上船第一天下午宣布告废。他跑船长家里借宿了几天，也一直没想起来充。

等他回到松本家时，已经是他休息的最后一天了。

大野赶在天黑前进了门，房间里光线昏暗，有个黑色的半圆在沙发顶端露出来。

大野打着招呼，准备走进去换衣服。

松本坐在沙发上开口道：“你去哪儿了？”

大野没听出他语气的异样，很平常地回答：“呃？去钓鱼了啊，之前我跟你说过的。”

“你是说过，可是你没说你会将近四天不跟我联系。”

话里的怒气太过明显。大野动作一滞：“……松润，你在生气吗？”

 

松本话哽在喉间。他可以闻到不远处Omega不安困惑的信息素气味，苦笑了一声，问道：“………你连我在生什么气都不明白，是吗？”

大野僵硬地站在原地，不解地望着他。

松本突然觉得这些年的忍耐和委屈此时此刻铺天盖地涌上来，将他淹没，几乎窒息。

“我明白你想走自己的步调，想有你自己的空间。可是你为什么不能理解我想要的关系？我做了这么多年的努力，我只想在休息日和我的恋人说上两句话、在一起哪怕只呆上半个小时也好，让我见一见他确认下他的安全！我在这里守着手机等你的联络，你却永远在忙着画画、钓鱼、守在你自己的世界里！”

大野呆愣听着松本吼完一段话，沉默了许久，才低声道：“对不起。我不会再这样了。”

他垂着头缩着肩膀，像一个做错事被训诫的孩子。

 

残阳如血，凝结在地板上，缓慢而切实地干涸。

这不对、不是这样的——松本揉着眉间疲倦地叹气。他不是在指责犯错的工作人员，他只想让恋人表明态度。

“我不是在让你认错……我只想问你，你到底喜不喜欢我？”

大野的信息素闻起来已经困惑到绝望了，他不明白为什么恋人事到如今会问自己这样的问题，只能反复说着：“喜欢啊，我喜欢你啊。”

“那你为什么不能再努力点、再为这段关系付出点呢？我是你的Alpha啊，你为什么不能再依靠我一点呢？”

松本觉得自己就像三流爱情剧里死缠烂打的疯男人，就差扑上去抱着爱人的大腿涕泪俱下哭喊着你能不能再爱我一点，可悲得一塌糊涂。

而大野手足无措地站在那里，咬着下唇，声音轻轻巧巧落下，压得松本喘不过气。

 

“你不是我的Alpha，我也不是你的Omega。”

 

“对不起，”大野站在几步远的地方，遥遥望着松本，“对不起，我不知道该怎么努力、我不明白。”

松本嘴唇不受控制地发抖，牙关打颤：“那你到底是为了什么和我在一起呢？”

大野沉默了。

这沉默越拖越长，最终把松本仅存的幻想磨灭，碎成齑粉。

他再也忍受不了，转过身背对着大野，低声说：“既然这样，我们还是分开吧。你没必要再浪费时间在自己不喜欢的人身上了，去过你自己想要的生活吧。”

身后一片死寂。

 

夜幕抹尽余晖，青白月光一寸寸打磨房间内摆设。

 

直到有脚步声响起。

 

大野拖沓着步伐走进其他房间，没过多久，拎着他来时的那个登山包，默默地走向玄关。

松本颓然地坐在沙发上。电视机光滑的表面反射出大野佝偻着的身影。

 

小小的。慢吞吞穿着鞋。

 

直到临摸上门把手前，他抬起胳膊，用衣袖擦了擦脸，吸鼻子的声音不住回响在安静的房间里。

 

他推开门，回头看向松本。走廊里照明灯的光线肆意伸展手脚，依旧够不到松本的背影。

大野轻声说：“再见。”

 

大门在他身后重重关上，发出沉闷的声响。

 

松本静静坐了很久很久，眨着干涩的双眼，拖着步子准备洗脸睡觉。

洗面台上方，杯子里牙刷独自伫立着。

松本定定看着，想起就在不久前，他还会在每天洗漱时为了一点小小的幸福傻笑很久。

现在呢？

 

现在只剩下镜子里那个不知什么时候落下来泪来的影子陪伴他了。


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

大野做了一个梦。

久远记忆里，曾经被误认为会成为Omega的少年扯着一口歪七歪八的牙笑得灿烂而羞涩，食指挠着脸预想20年后的未来，说以后要找个适合的对象举行一场低调的婚礼，去海外旅行，生个可爱的孩子。

大野睁开眼时，意识到自己从沙发滚落到地板上，肩膀后背那一片硌得发疼。

他叹了口气，揉着肩，挠了挠头，爬起来准备去洗漱换衣服。

距离松本对他说分手已经过了三天。今天是录制团体主持节目的日子。

大野走进休息室时，松本二宫相叶都到了，他低声说了句“早上好”，其他三人各自回应着打了招呼。

大野偷偷打量松本，发现他举止没什么异常，低着头自己找平时的位置坐下，摆弄茶几上不知谁放的粉底盒。

二宫和相叶交换了几个眼神，双双站起身走了出去。

休息室里两人彼此沉默着对视。

松本抿了下唇，开口道：“抱歉，那几天是我易感期，情绪不太稳定，可能吓到你了。”

“……没什么。你还在生气吗？”

松本长长地叹息一声：“大野桑，我不是在生气。但我说的话还是算数的，我们暂时分开一段时间吧，彼此都应该好好想想这段关系到底意味着什么。”

大野咬了下嘴唇，嗓子哽得发疼。

松本垂眼看向房间角落的观赏植物，又说道：“对了，你以后注意按时吃抑制剂。照顾好自己。”

大野默然良久，松本胃里发麻，忍不住抬眼看了看他，不由得愣住。

Omega眼里噙着他从未见过的伤痛，轻声说：“好。”

 

 

和松本经过漫长的时间确定自己恋爱对象不同，大野喜欢上某个人的过程都是被对方某个瞬间吸引，然后变得越来越在意。

松本身上有太多吸引他的特质：不经意的温柔、偶尔流露的可爱本质、专属于他一个人的充满爱恋的眼神……

但事务所方面有明确规定。而大野本人自认配不上松本的伴侣要求。

这么多年他交往过的对象也不少，有些和他上了床以后说果然还是普通的Omega比较好，有的说能闻到信息素的Omega比较令人安心，有的说他闻不到信息素所以不够体贴不懂恋人的心思。

说的多了，大野也就习惯了。

天下独一份的大野智。也挺好。

可是松本不一样，生来就备受瞩目，不管是作为偶像明星还是Alpha，永远有着明确的目标并为此做出努力，而这些他建立起来的东西很可能会被他们的关系毁于一旦。

哪怕仅仅是交往，都会造成对彼此支持者的欺骗和背叛。

大野拼命搭建心理防线，铁丝网上挂着扩音器，一遍遍高声喊着不能在一起不能在一起。

然后这防线就被松本那一晚的表白摧枯拉朽地推翻了。

 

没有一个Alpha对他说过不在意他的特殊性，说喜欢的是大野智这个人。

 

没有Alpha会不在意Omega的身体缺陷的。

 

除了松本润，不会再有了。

 

所以后来大野在松本向自己要答复时给了他正面回应。

那些担忧被无法忽视的喜欢压下去，那一刻，他只想抱着松本接吻直到天荒地老。

 

 

大野再次躺在地板上眨着眼醒来，梦境里景象纷杂，精神上的疲倦顺着血液翻着污浊的浪席卷他全身，他呼出一口气，口中干涩发苦。

大野坐起身，眼前一黑，身体歪斜着倒下去。

“……？”

他茫然地眨眨眼。

是热潮期。

而且和以往的不同。他颤抖着缩成一团。

 

好热。

 

好疼。

 

他像被架在烤架上，汗水汹涌地流淌，体内空虚到钝痛，内脏纠成一团，全身上下都在嘶吼，呼唤他的Alpha。

——不、不对。

大野晃了晃头。

松本是他的命运番，但不是他的Alpha。

他们永远不能结番。所以松本永远不可能属于他一个人，永远不可能成为他大野智的Alpha。

大野撑起身艰难地爬到药柜旁，翻出抑制剂和止痛片，直接咽进嘴里，干呕了几声，硬吞了下去。

他趴在地板上，等待止痛片发挥催眠效果的副作用，闭上双眼陷入又一个梦境。

 

松本打小就憧憬着艺能界，那样奢华的相貌和身段，也适合活在荧幕前。

大野不一样。他不喜欢受人瞩目，不喜欢每分每秒活在聚光灯下。给他的工作他会认真完成，但直到10周年以后，他才开始享受这份工作的乐趣。

他有太多的愿望和想法，而这个身份和工作成为了它们的限制。

大野对松本的喜欢，让他答应了交往，也让他对彼此关系更进一步这件事产生了踌躇。

如果迟早要离开，也许就不应该给松本留太多的念想。

可是他真的很喜欢很喜欢这个人。他看着年轻的Alpha凑到自己身边小心翼翼地试探询问，心底酸软得一塌糊涂，怎么都说不出“果然交往这事还是算了吧”那句他酝酿了好久的台词。

直到他决定留在这个身份上，才真正下定决心去回应松本的心情。

可是他的觉悟还是不够。也许是当初松本表白时的话让他放松了，也许是松本一贯的宠溺态度让他总是被动接受着对方的温柔，而没有做到像松本对他那样无微不至的关心。

有时他出海钓鱼，看着苍茫的天空无尽的海平线，也会幻想如果自己是个普通人的话，可能恋爱关系就不会有那么多的桎梏。

可如果他是个普通人的话，他就遇不到松本润了。

 

 

接下来的工作都是和二宫的单独主持，与其他成员碰不到面。

大野裹着围巾口罩捂得严严实实——他也不确定现在自己信息素到底会不会被别人闻见——靠着止痛片撑过两期拍摄，然后在休息时间里缩在沙发上睡得昏天暗地。

 

松本睡醒时起床气大，醒得总比大野晚一些。

所以他并不知道自己睡梦中总会找到自己Omega的位置，环住他的腰，温柔地靠近原本应该属于孕育新生命的位置。

Alpha的本能。

和大野不一样，松本毕竟是个健全的Alpha，单单是作为男性Alpha可以守着大野这么多年，就让大野觉得自己没资格去指责对方无意识的行动。

所以大野主动提出了同居，还试着停了抑制剂。他想着也许命运番会让身体机构发生点改变，也许努力点就能得到好的结果。

他像个执着地给一盆枯死的花浇水的孩子，听着外界一遍遍告诉自己那花救不活了，但始终无法放弃些微的希望。

大野永远都把自己的想法深深埋进心里，不让任何人察觉。

他不想给自己重视的人造成什么心理负担，所以他总会自己一个人抱着那些沉重或者美好的念想，只给松本看他最平常的笑容。

 

偶尔大野也会在情事中途突然产生恐惧：如果真的出了事，那他们以后的路要怎么走？事务所方面怎么办？工作方面要怎么办？

但是当他看着松本满溢着柔情的双眼，又会升腾起算了至少让我先做做梦吧的自暴自弃一般的感情。

 

反反复复，周而复始。

他就这样抱着恐慌和希冀过了两年多。他给不了恋人想要的东西，所以他任由松本索取，在自己认为和他们的恋爱有关系的领域放任松本做一切他想做的事。

 

直到松本问他：“那你为什么不能再努力点、再为这段关系付出点呢？”

 

——对了，以后你注意按时吃抑制剂。照顾好自己。

 

直到那一刻，大野才意识到，自己做的努力，就被那么轻描淡写地揭过了。

很多年前，他的恋人在未来的期望里对家庭的憧憬，是在大野身上找不到的，所以他从一开始就放弃了。

 

大野眨眨眼，把眼底的酸涩压下去，翻了个身，脑海里的画面转换成其他场景。

 

和松本说的一样，他一开始并不知道自己的恋人在生什么气。

 

如果是普通的Omega的话，大概可以直接通过信息素闻出对方想传达的东西吧。

——可他直到松本说出口时才意识到自己这么多年到底让他多不安。

如果是普通的Omega的话，大概从一开始就会黏着对方，也会体贴地察觉到对方心态身体状态的变化吧。

——可他连松本即将进入易感期都没发现，让松本整个易感期陷入失去伴侣陪伴的孤独中。

如果是普通的Omega的话，大概可以给松本他真正想追求的关系和事物吧。

 

——可是他不是普通的Omega。

他是大野智。

 

姑且不去论证大野智是否是个失败的Omega，但有一点很确定，他的确是个失败的恋人。连松本问他到底喜不喜欢自己时，他都不知道该说些什么去证明自己真的喜欢对方。

他能提供的东西，是任何一个Omega都可以做得到，甚至会比他做得更好的。

那些曾经的不安和恐惧，和他惯常喜欢一个人的空间的性格因素，都让他从不在这段关系里明确做出过什么可以彰显他爱意的行动。

而这些终于让松本感到厌倦了。

 

二宫拍了拍他肩膀，让他起来喝水。

“很辛苦吗？”二宫问。

大野点点头：“你平时热潮期都这么难受吗？”

二宫耸了耸肩：“空虚、高温、疯狂想找个结往自己身体里塞？哪个Omega都这样，不止我一个。”

他笑了笑：“欢迎来到普通人的世界。”

大野吸了吸鼻子：“可是不是吃了抑制剂就能延迟热潮期吗？为什么我吃了也没用。以前我也不会这么难受。”

二宫皱了皱眉，眼神在休息室里晃了一圈，有点不情愿地说：“如果可以的话我还真不想和你谈这个话题……因为要牵涉到你——”他摇了摇手指，“还有J的性生活问题——呜啊、光是说这句话我就起鸡皮疙瘩。”

他很做作地甩了甩脑袋胳膊。大野裹着毛毯，静静看着他。

二宫叹息一声：“大野桑，你对你的Alpha的身体产生依赖性了。”

大野皱眉：“他不是我的Alpha。”

“好好好、那些先不提……”二宫摆手，“总之，我和另外两个人去找医生问过了。之前你们同居那段时间、唔、我就不说你们干过什么了我不想想象那个场景，可能稍微做得有点过度了。润君已经把你的信息素和存在认知成了他家庭的一份子——也就是伴侣，所以在他上次易感期的时候，因为你不在他身边，才会导致他精神状态有点失控。”

“至于为什么抑制剂会不起作用……医生的解释是命运番之间一旦形成对伴侣的认知，就会产生一系列的荷尔蒙分泌之类的反应——具体什么说法我没记住。不过简单概括一下就是，大野桑，你闻不到信息素，所以你只能根据肉体接触来判断、接受伴侣。你的身体已经习惯你的命运番的陪伴了，只要进入热潮期，它就会不受你思想控制、也不受抑制剂克制地主动寻求它的Alpha。”

大野听着二宫噼里啪啦讲了一大堆，问道：“……不是说命运番也可以分别找其他人结番吗？”

“是的，但那些人中有些是在遇到命运番之前已经有了伴侣，有些是在遇到命运番以后觉得彼此性格不合拍主动选择分开的。没有命运番会在交往几年彼此身体相性也合拍的情况下去和其他人结番。他们会主动排斥其他人的信息素气味的。”

二宫走到大野身边，轻轻拍着他身上毛毯：“——那是命运啊。你知道吗？历史上还有许多因为被战争或者迫害失去命运番，导致痛苦而死的人。没有伴侣的陪伴，不管是精神上还是肉体上的折磨，都能逼疯他们。而且Omega失去Alpha以后首先就没法熬过热潮期这一关。高温、缺水、缺失关爱、没有身体接触……”

“大野桑，”二宫缓缓呼出缕颤动的气，“再这样下去，你会死的。”

“……”

大野倒在沙发把手上，用毛毯盖住脸，几根软塌塌的发丝黏在沙发皮革上。

他声音瓮瓮的：“你不明白。”

“我有什么不明白？不就是你跟你的Alpha分手了。可是你热潮期已经严重影响到你的健康了，你必须跟润君谈谈。”

“你不明白。”大野重复道，仿佛为了证明自己的观点，把毛毯拉下去，露出烧得通红的双眼。

“拒绝我的不是我的Alpha，是松本润，是我喜欢的人。我不能用Omega的身份去要求他什么——我喜欢的人生我的气了，他不想要我了。就这么简单。”

大野疲惫不堪地重重合上双眼，嗫嚅着，如同一台放着老旧带子里催眠曲的唱片机。

 

“所以我不能去见他。那样只会给我喜欢的人添麻烦。”


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

大野的热潮期持续了将近一周，所幸这期间没有团体的收录，不用面对松本。

这一周时间里，他几乎把抑制剂和止疼片当饭吃，昨夜吃得过了量，头晕脑胀到抱着马桶快把肠子呕出来，倒在瓷砖地面上直接昏睡过去。

大野仰头盯着天花板，怔愣着坐在冰凉的地上，指尖摸索着，确认自己体温和瓷砖表面温度的差距。

终于结束了。他长长地吁了一口气。

男人缓慢地撑起身，揉了揉腹部，空腹感化作钝痛侵蚀着神经。他看了看时间，决定躺回床上再睡一会儿。

梦比现实美好太多了。梦里不会有烦闷绝望的心绪，不会有撕心裂肺的疼痛，只有松本对他展露的笑容和温柔。

他也分不清自己想不想见到对方。不见，思念和身体内部的渴求几乎把他压垮。可见了，彼此关系的变化只会让他更难过。

 

团体收录期间，二宫在他耳边轻声说：“润君这两天脾气不太好，好像是荷尔蒙分泌紊乱了。”

大野瞟他一眼，不知他提起这话题做什么。

二宫见他没反应，挤眉弄眼道：“你还记得这两年你偶尔会变得有点暴躁吗？尤其是润君和你分别忙得见不到人的时候。”

这次大野听出二宫的潜台词了：赶紧和好，别把别人卷进你们的麻烦事里去。

他微纠起眉头，刚想说话，被樱井插了句嘴：“那边两个，你们有在听吗？”

大野抬起头，松本坐在他对面，一手扶着胳膊，直勾勾盯着他们两人，神色晦暗不明。

他有些狼狈地迅速收回视线。二宫把手凑到他胸前，作出正在与他研究手掌心东西的无赖样子，很配合地同他装傻。

大野再抬起头时，松本的目光已经回到嘉宾身上了，得体地微笑着，仿佛刚才什么都没有发生过。

二宫胳膊肘戳了他一下，努了努嘴。

大野摇摇头。松本现在的确没有在生气，只是对他过分冷漠而已。

奇妙的是，连对他冷漠的松本润，举止言谈都是十分绅士且适宜的。少了人前那些过度的身体接触和时不时的亲密调侃，与松本对待其他人的方式没有什么不同。

可是对于大野而言，这样的普通，和拒人千里之外的冷淡并没有什么差别。

松本曾经给了他太多太好的东西，现在一股脑全收回去了，留下一个无所适从的大野智孤零零站在原地。

 

大野看着墙上贴好的行程表，忍不住皱眉。他和松本从没单独主持过，结果全赶上这个时期被分配到一起。

他上次刚因为节目收录结束后进别人房间的事被松本多看了两眼，还伙同其他人把他关在自己房间外面。

以前也有类似的情况，他和其他人走得过近的时候，松本总会在其他方面摆出闹别扭的姿态。

大野抓了抓胳膊，决定放弃思考，走一步算一步。

 

拍摄布景棚内，嘉宾七嘴八舌地聊着。松本从门外走进来，装出刚从外面回来、听不懂大野在质疑什么的样子。

大野和他讲不下去，抿着嘴不再吭声。

当松本润打定主意要堵他嘴或者装傻到底时，大野智永远是没什么办法的。

他撑着脸摸着耳朵静静看跟女嘉宾们聊得开心的松本，偶尔搭一两句腔，把注意力放在他们的会话而不是自己心绪上。

有时松本会根据对话内容转头看向他，似笑非笑的，一幅游刃有余的模样。大野看得分不清火大还是心酸，只平静地与他对视，不过半晌，松本便会自己看向别的地方。

——我这是在做什么呢？

大野咬着嘴唇内侧的软肉，心里冒出这样的声音。

和松本的态度赌气毫无裨益。但他就是克制不住心里的酸涩。

松本润会随时随地往他身上挂，会在吐槽时走过来拍他的头摸他胳膊大腿，会在床笫间用最温柔最甜蜜的声音喊他的名字。

松本润不会持续生他的气这么久，从来没有过。以前不管大野智做错了什么，只要多绕着他哄哄或者撒撒娇，原本皱眉撇嘴的Alpha总会很无奈地被他逗笑，扯着他念叨几句，也就过去了。

哪怕能和他说上几句话也好，大野想，如果松本觉得不安的话，那以后就由他每天说喜欢好了，如果松本想多见面多说话，那他做到就好了。

只要能和松本谈谈。只要松本自己愿意和他谈谈。

节目收录结束后，松本朝工作人员打着招呼，大野跟在他身后，努力迈着步子跟上他的步伐。

松本微侧过头：“leader，你今天来的时候车和我不一样吧？我先走了。晚上有点事，我要先回家一趟。”

“……”大野放慢脚步，最终站定：“……好。”

 

年末忙完开始放假，大野一个人躲在自己家里，要么放空，要么集中精力在画画黏土上，不让自己去想松本的事。

第二个没有Alpha陪伴的热潮期在他休息马上结束时来了。势头比上次更凶更猛，他试着用之前网购的人造结缓解，却无论如何都接受不了其他形状的东西进入自己体内。

松本作为Alpha接收的是自己伴侣的信息素，而他接收不了信息素，只能认定伴侣的身体。

大野吃了抑制剂，有点羡慕松本——至少他家里还留着沾了大野信息素的东西，但大野不可能去把松本的结剁下来给自己用。

然而等过了两三天，他就开始考虑真的去把Alpha剁了的可能性了。

二宫看着时间，给他重新倒了杯水，碎碎念着诸如你们命运番谈恋爱真drama之类的话，轻轻抚摸他后背。

大野昏昏沉沉间什么都听不进去。工作不能开天窗，刚才杂志拍摄采访他靠着药效撑了过去，二宫帮着提了句，大野的部分提前拍完，现在正在等经纪人来送他回家。

高温烧得他脑子迷迷糊糊，分不清清醒与睡梦的边界。

朦胧中，有人站在他面前，低声说着什么，抬手拢了拢他的衣领。

那人牵起他的手，配合着他的步伐，目无边际地走着。

大野偶尔会注意到沿途的风景，驻足停顿。那人有时停下来陪他一起观望，有时自顾自走远。

他皱眉，这次对方走得太快了，他只能看见远远一个小黑点。

别走啊。他想喊。声音卡在嗓子眼里，什么都叫不出来。

他只好去追，可那人走得实在太远了，他用尽全力奔跑，还是追不上对方的衣角。

 

别走啊。

别走啊——

 

大野猛地睁开双眼，正好和松本对上视线。

他怔怔地眨了两下眼，触电般松开Alpha的手腕。

松本什么都没有说，只是深深地看了他一眼，递给他一杯水：“你睡了很久了，出了不少汗，喝点吧。”

大野默默接过去，喝了几口，突然觉得有点不对劲。

他抬头看看四周。

是松本的公寓。

大野抬头看向松本：“……？”

“其他人和我说了你热潮期的事，”松本直截了当地卖了队友，“我也不希望影响你身体健康，所以跟经纪人说了这两天让你住这里。”

“……对不起。”

“为什么你要道歉？当初没节制的人是我、”松本咳了一声，“现在变成这样也有我的责任在。而且Alpha的本能也包括照顾生病虚弱的Omega，大野桑你没必要道歉。”

他顿了顿：“我去给你做点粥，你一个人没关系吗？如果需要的话我可以把你抱到沙发那边看点什么打发时间。”

大野摇摇头：“没关系，我现在只想睡觉。”

Alpha点了点头走出门。Omega窝在床上，一点点倒下去，把自己埋进被褥里。

 

松本体贴得像个养老院的护工，喝粥时一口一口喂，过几十分钟端出一杯温度适宜的水，到临睡前帮大野擦了几次汗，其余时间几乎时刻保持留一只手扶在大野肩膀或者胳膊上来保持身体接触。

大野看他忙前忙后，不由自主地想啊我果然还是喜欢这个人。

到了夜里，Alpha躺在他身边，依旧一只手扶着他的腰。

大野想凑过去抱住松本，也只敢想想。他不确定Alpha现在是什么心态，只能闭上双眼试图睡觉来掩盖那些不该有的心思。

然而热潮期漫无止境的空虚在Alpha的接近下被强制套上了一个终点，所有的热度激情都汹涌着往那里奔腾而去。到了后半夜，大野被松本晃醒时，已经烧得眼睛都快睁不开了。

“大野桑？大野桑你没事吗？”

大野觉得自己喘出来的气大概快成白雾了，在枕头上蹭了两下头，说不出话。

松本皱眉看了他许久，说：“大野桑，我们做吧。你这样下去真的不行。”

大野缓慢地眨着眼：“……我没事。”

“你哪里没事？你热潮期还剩几天？再这么下去你就要脱水而死了。”

“我真的没事。”大野抬了抬手臂想证明一下自己，结果实在没什么力气，又重重落回床上。

松本叹了口气：“我明白你不想做。就当这是治病吧。或者当我是在占你便宜，等你恢复以后去报警抓我也行。”

大野无言地看着他，心底灼痛。

他不想抱着这样的心态和松本做。

松本沉默着脱了两人的衣服，把大野翻过去背朝上，低声说：“没关系，我会尽量不碰你的。等所有这些过去就好了。”

大野疲惫地闭上双眼，感受Alpha进入时苦闷的热量。

 

正如松本自己所言，他的肢体接触控制到了最低限度，只握住大野的腰，沉默着进出。

大野咬着牙，不想发出声音，骨骼摩擦的吱嘎作响混杂着皮肉交合的水音，连人的呼吸声都被盖住。

 

这场床事没有拥抱，没有爱抚，没有温柔呼唤他名字的声音，没有饱含爱意的注视。

 

什么都没有。

 

他从他的命运番这里得到的不过是锁在腰间的手和仅仅为了救他的命才施舍给他的结。

 

大野眼底的酸和热在不断的摇晃中堆积着，不受他控制地溢出眼眶。男人体内的Omega敲着他胸口绝望地一遍遍哭喊着：

 

——停下、

 

——不要这么对我

 

——不要这么冷淡地对我

 

就在大野肩膀抖动着试图把自己缩成更小一团时，松本突然停下动作：“大野桑，你在哭吗？”


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

房间内安静下来，只有大野捂进被褥里的啜泣声闷闷沉沉地回响着。

松本略慌张地退出来，伸手去拉大野的肩膀：“大野桑，你怎么了？是哪里疼吗？”

大野蜷缩着躲开他的手，松本皱眉，抓住他胳膊，又被用力挣脱。

Omega纤瘦的腰背不住颤抖着，把自己的脸埋进被单。Alpha看得心都要抽搐起来，放柔了声音：“大野桑，你转过来，到底怎么了？要是哪里不舒服或者疼就告诉我。”

这次他再去掰大野的肩膀时收到的抵抗小了很多。大野将将侧过身体，手臂挡在眼前，哭得胸口不断起伏。

松本握住他手腕把他的手拉下来。大野五官紧紧皱在一起，双眼通红，眼泪顺着他眼角滑落，耳畔布料被汗水和眼泪打湿了一小片。

松本用拇指轻轻抚摸他眼角鼻梁的泪痕：“怎么了？”

大野吸着鼻子，哭得很委屈：“……我不要做了。”

“…………”松本看了看他潮红的皮肤和明显没有得到满足的下半身，像哄小孩一样轻声说：“大野桑，我知道你不想跟我做，但至少先把这次热潮期熬过去再说好吗？”

“我想和你做啊、”大野抽噎了一声，“但是这样一点感情都没有的、感觉太难受了…我不喜欢这样……”

松本叹了口气：“大野桑，你明明不喜欢我，还要我表现出自己的感情做什么呢？让我单方面表达喜欢对我也很不公——”

大野捂着脸喊出声：“所以说我喜欢你啊！”

松本的话被他突如其来的一嗓子压回嗓子眼里，还没开口，就听大野继续哽咽着吼道：“那时候我就说了我喜欢你、我要是不喜欢你我现在就直接跑大街上找个Alpha上床了！随便找个结用难受是难受，但是好歹能让我不用每天把抑制剂和止疼片当饭吃！”

松本听见大野说到出去找其他Alpha上床那段时不由自主皱了下眉，想了想，拉过大野捂在脸上的手按住，仔细盯着大野的表情：“既然你喜欢我，那我问你为什么不能再努力点时你说你不知道怎么做？”

大野湿漉漉的脑袋在被褥上蹭了两下，嘴唇撅得老高：“我真的不知道该做什么。我再怎么努力，我们两个也不可能结番，不可能公开，我也不可能给你一个完整的家庭。我不知道我要怎么努力。”

松本诧异道：“我没想过那些事，也没要求你做那方面的努力啊。”

大野的抽泣声渐渐平息，困惑地看向他：“你不想要孩子、不想在人前表现得像一对普通的番吗？”

“说不想是不可能的……”松本看着大野又纠缠起来的眉头，补充道：“但是本来在艺能界工作的人就很难把番带到人前，而且从我意识到喜欢你的时候开始就已经做好心理准备了，所以我不会要求你做那些事的。”

大野又抽嗒两声，鼻音很重：“……所以就是因为我的身体问题，你早早就放弃了作为Alpha组建家庭的责任是吗？”

“别这么说，就算我喜欢上的不是你，换成其他Alpha或者生育有一定困难的Beta，我也会处理好自己的心态的。我说过了，我喜欢的是你大野智这个人，和你的身份性别没有关系。”

松本想了想，又道：“上次吵架的时候我是易感期，脾气暴躁很多，也没有认真和你谈谈。我想要你做的努力，只是希望你能稍微让我接近一点你的内心世界而已。”

他轻轻抚摸Omega的发丝，被热潮期控制的Omega拱了拱，用额头蹭他的手。

大野低声说：“我没什么内心世界啊……顶多就想要点一个人的空间而已。”

松本叹了口气：“我明白。这么多年了，我也不觉得应该把你始终圈在我身边。我只是想多了解一点你喜欢的东西，想和你多一些共同话题，但你从来不给我这种机会。”

大野眨着眼睛，仿佛松了口气，又仿佛更加委屈地说：“我不知道你这么在意那些事……为什么你之前不告诉我？”

“我说过呀，说想陪你钓鱼，想去你家看看你画的画，可是你全都拒绝了。”

“……我以为你就是想去玩一次……类似约会那种……”大野垂下视线，有些懊恼：“对不起。”

他又仰头盯住松本，眼里盛着晶莹的水光和星星点点的希冀：“你还在生气吗？以后我会一直说喜欢你、也会陪你做想做的事的，不会再让你觉得不安了。”

这台词不太像Omega应该对Alpha说的。松本心里暗暗吐槽，环住大野的腰，亲了下他眼角：“这是你自己说的，以后可别忘了。”

松本肩头有点湿。大野似乎又掉了眼泪，死死搂住他，勒得他肋骨微微发痛。

大野声音黏黏糊糊的，咬出的字却很用力：“我最喜欢你了、真的最喜欢润君了。”

松本抱着他，像拥抱失而复得的整个世界。

 

【后日谈】

整个巴黎之旅全程有人跟拍记录，出门在外顾忌的不像在国内那么多，但还是得注意不能显露得太明显。

有时候松本会装作刻意装傻或者摆给摄影师看的样子，去牵大野的手，然后吐槽着自己松开。

大野会在即将松开的一霎那手指轻轻勾住松本的，指尖相交，留下缠绵的余白，等松本望过去时，便朝他柔软而隐秘地一笑。

临回国的前一天晚上，大野敲开松本的房门，跑他床上腻歪了几个小时。

这几天大野有时会呆在房间里画画，松本则到处逛了不少地方，两人漫无边际地聊了一会儿，打开床头灯躺在床上看松本拍的照片。

“再过几个小时就要坐飞机回日本了，”大野扭头看向松本，“这样的海外旅行就可以了吗？”

松本知道他是在问自己很久以前说想和结婚对象做的事情里的蜜月旅行。大野在临行前就问了这事，当时松本为了表达对他居然记得自己曾经说的话的感动拉着他滚了下床单问了几句话，然后就发现这人对自己以前的印象全停留在“懂事的有礼貌的松润超可爱”上。

而且他还很严肃很认真地申辩着“现在的松润也超可爱”。

松本吻了大野一下：“这样就很好了。”

“回去以后你打算怎么办？要直接说我们出去旅游了吗？”

“没必要吧，等过段时间再提，不是也挺有趣的吗？”

大野小声嘟囔着“又不是偷情搞得这么神神秘秘的还追求刺激”，被松本轻轻啃了下肩膀，嬉笑着躲到一边。

松本挪到他那边压住他。大野手脚并用，树袋熊一样缠上他身体，温存了一会儿，仰视松本的双眼：“你说我们这样的关系能持续多久不被发现？”

“不知道，我又没遇上过其他一辈子不可能结番的命运番。”松本说着，被大野拍了下肩膀，轻笑一声：“我没开玩笑。我是真的不知道。”

“那以后你还是稍微节制点，人前做事有个度——反正就算被周刊志拍到走在一起或者进公寓，也好歹有个一起出去玩或者去你家之类的借口。”

“好。”松本点点头。

两人沉默片刻，松本又开口：“演唱会上的亲密举止应该没什么吧？”

“没关系吧，这些年都习惯了，突然完全不做了反倒很奇怪。”

“那收录时偶尔说一两句之类的也没什么关系？”

“大概是吧……？”

松本静静躺了一会儿：“……和我们交往前或者吵架前后的工作状态也没什么区别啊。”

“……还是有点的。”

大野凑过去在松本脸上亲了一口：“下次你就可以在节目上说你去过我家了。”

松本呆愣着眨了两下眼，渐渐明白过来，一时间竟不知道该说什么是好。

大野没再说话，只钻进他怀里，发丝在他胸口轻柔地扫过。松本小心翼翼抱住他，低头在他头顶吻了一下。

 

窗外清晨阳光悠然流淌着，裹住恋人们贴合的身体。

朦胧而明亮。

 

END.


End file.
